Fanfics by the Zodiac
by ab-angel
Summary: What would happen if the Zodiacs were introduce to fanfiction.net, plus Tohru? Read and see. (Chapter 10 up)
1. Introduction to Fictionpress

**Fanfics by the Zodiac **by AB-Angel

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine! It's not mine! Even though I want it!

**Spoilers:** Well, only for people who really haven't seen much of Fruits Basket.

**Author's Note:** This story is well, what the title says, plus with Tohru, Uo, and Hana. I threw in my original character Sasuke Toko in this story _(See Family Discovery)_. He's only in here just to introduce them to , plus he's a reviewer, the biggest critic out of all of them. This story starts with Kyo's fanfic, and will continue with whatever character gets the most votes. Here are the characters that I am, at the moment, capable of doing: Yuki, Tohru, Ayame, Shigure, Momiji, Hiro, Haru, Hana, Uo, and Kagura. If you want any other character to do a fanfic, you'll have to help me. Okay! Here's the story, beginning with Kyo Sohma.

"()" thinking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Introduction to **

After a tiring day at school, Sasuke, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki directly went home to rest. It was the second week of Sasuke's stay, so he already met most of the Sohmas. He was particularly close to Kyo, Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji. After reaching home, Tohru goes to cook a snack for Sasuke and Kyo, while Yuki and Kyo watch TV. Sasuke goes upstairs to greet Shigure.

"Hey Shigure! Did you have a good day?" Sasuke greets him.

"Why yes. Thank you." He smiles at the boy. Sasuke glances around Shigure's room and notices his computer.

"I never noticed that you have a computer." He tells him.

"Well, I am a novelist and I need something to print my stuff out of." Shigure informs the seventh grader.

"Oh! Duh! I'm sorry, I'm kind of out of it right now." He hits himself in the head. "Um, does it have internet?" He asks curiously.

"Yes, but I don't use it much. Do you want to use it?" Shigure asks him.

"Oh, thanks. There's something I wanted to check at school but I didn't have time." He tells him.

"Is it school related?" He asks.

"No, more like a productive hobby." He replies.

"Hmm, this I've gotta see." Shigure goes behind him to watch what he does. Sasuke turns it on and connects to the internet. After waiting a few, he goes to

"What's this website?" He asks.

"Oh, it's a site where you write stories then submit them for other people to read. It's a great way of getting your imagination out." He explains.

"Do you have any stories in here?"

"Knew you'd ask that. I have three stories submitted so far, and I'm working on more. In order to submit, you have to have an e-mail address, and register to this site. You can also review peoples stories to either: make their story better, or encourage them to continue and finish faster." He continues explaining.

"Can I read one of your stories?"

"Sure! I just want to check if I got any reviews." Sasuke goes to his story and finds that he got six more reviews in one day. All said that it was very original and funny. Some said how weird it would be to turn into an animal. Shigure gave a weird look to Sasuke. Sasuke laughed a little and sweatdropped. "Don't worry, I made sure that it's not obvious that the Sohmas have a secret." Sasuke tells him, while putting his hand behind his head.

"I'd better read this to make sure." Shigure moves Sasuke out of the way and clicks on the story, _The Members of the Zodiac_ by chibi-onigiri. "(Clever name. I wonder what I should call myself if I were to join.)" Shigure puts that thought aside and begins reading Sasuke's fanfic. Twenty minutes later, Tohru enters the room to see what Shigure's doing. "Tohru, you should read this. It's a story that Sasuke wrote about us. It's funny."

"Really? Let me see." Tohru reads a little then calls for Kyo and Yuki. "YUKI, KYO!!! Come here, look what Sasuke wrote!" Shortly after both of them appear. Shigure clicks to the beginning and lets the other three read. As they're reading the story, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru laugh at certain parts that the other two wouldn't.

Yuki snickers a bit about what Sasuke wrote on Kyo. "(That's funny. Kyo threatening Kagura, instead, getting his back bent by her.)"

When Kyo reads that part, an anger mark appears on his head. Some fifteen minutes later, they finish the three chapters Sasuke wrote.

"Hey Sasuke! This is pretty good." Yuki compliments.

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn all this?" Kyo wonders.

"Shigure tells me stories about you guys. That's how I know." Kyo glares at Shigure after hearing that.

"What! He's the one who wants to know." Shigure defends himself.

"What is this anyway Sasuke?" Tohru asks.

"It's You write stories then submit them for others to read. I told Hiro and Kisa about this already, and Hiro decided to join. It's pretty obvious who he is by his pen name. You'll know when you see it." Sasuke tells them.

"How do you submit?" Yuki asks.

"You have to register first. Your e-mail address, a password, and a pen name. Here let me show you." Sasuke goes on the computer and logs in. he shows them how to load up a document, how to create a story, how to create your profile, and how to update the stories. Shortly after all four of them joined. Yuki as princenezumi (Tohru thought of it), Kyo as neko-over-nezumi, Tohru as kawaii-onigiri, and Shigure as girlluver. Kyo and Yuki smack him after he puts in his pen name.

"Does any of you have an idea for a story yet?" Sasuke asks all four of them.

Kyo jumps up "I know exactly what to write about! Move, let me on." He moves Shigure out of the way. "Can you all excuse me? I have some writing to do." The four leaves.

"(Knowing Kyo, it'd probably be about his defeating Yuki at everything and being the better Zodiac and finally being accepted into the family.)" All of them think.

"Ouuu! I'm going to Ayame's to show him this. I think that he'd be delighted to write one also." Shigure puts on his shoes and walks to Ayame's place. "Tuddulu!" He strolls off into the forest.

"Wanna show Momiji, Haru, and Kagura?" Sasuke asks YukI.

"I want to show this to Uo and Hana." Tohru announces.

"Hana already knows. She's part of it also. Megumi got her to join." Sasuke informs her.

"Okay. Then I'll just tell Uo. See you later!" Tohru walks off by herself. Yuki would've made Kyo go with her, but he was too busy writing his story. Yuki then puts his arm around Sasuke's shoulder like an older brother and heads towards the Sohma Main house.

"Sasuke, when we go there, be very quiet and try not to be seen. I don't want Akito seeing you. He might do something rash, okay?" Yuki requests of him.

Sasuke gulps then answers, "I'll try."

When they reach the gate, Momiji pops out of nowhere and scares them. "Hey guys!" Momiji greets them loudly on top of the gate.

"Momiji! Be quiet, we don't want Akito noticing Sasuke. Go get Kagura and meet us at Haru's place. Sasuke wants to show you something." Yuki commands Momiji.

"Hai! See you there." Momiji jumps off and runs to Kagura's.

Yuki opens the door, and sneaks Sasuke in. The swiftly but quietly move to Haru's house without getting spotted by Akito. Yuki sighs in relief once they make it to the front door of Haru's place and knocks on the door. Haru opens the door and then becomes very pleased because of the person standing before him.

"Hello Yuki." He says a happy tone.

"Haru, you can greet me all you want inside. I don't want Akito seeing Sasuke." Haru moves out of the way and lets the two in. "Momiji's supposed to meet us here right after he gets Kagura. Sasuke here wants to show you guys something." Haru nods at what Yuki has told him. A few minutes later, Momiji and Kagura come.

"Do you have a computer that's hooked up to the internet?' Sasuke asks Haru.

"Sure, it's in the next room." Haru guides them to it.

AN: I don't know what anyone's house looks like in the Sohma compound. Only Hatori's.

"May I?" Sasuke asks before sitting down.

"Be my guest." Haru replies. Sasuke turns on the computer and waits for it to start up. After a little bit, he connects to the internet and shows them He then explains thoroughly what it s to them, and to his satisfaction, they all seem to be interested in it. He gets off so each of them can register and log in their names. Kagura puts hers down as nekoforever, Haru sets his as nezumiforever, which makes Yuki and Sasuke sweatdrop a bit, Momiji logs in as rabbitboy16. None of them have ideas for stories yet, so Sasuke suggests that they read other peoples' fics and to review them, even his.

Yuki and Sasuke leave a little after to let Haru, Kagura, and Momiji read and get ideas.

"When did you join fictionpress Sasuke?" Yuki asks.

"I joined a little after I met you all. My cousins, Meiling and Tomoyo showed me it. I joined shortly after I got an idea for my first story. Uh, and don't read it." Sasuke tells him.

"Is it not good?" Yuki asks, wondering why his friend wouldn't want him to read something that he created.

"The story's good and all, but the way I wrote it was terrible." He confesses.

"Why don't you revise it?" He suggests.

"It's over a hundred pages long. I'm not revising it. It's not even finished yet. I have one more chapter to go on it. I've already discovered what was wrong with the way I'm writing so the last chapter won't be badly written."

"That's good. Let's see if Shigure and Miss Honda are back yet." Yuki and Sasuke speed up their pace and gets home before Tohru, but after Shigure. Sasuke spent the rest of the day perfecting the ideas and characters of his story while Kyo puts the final touch on his fanfic, and Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure do the usual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: I know. Not a good way to end the chapter, but I wanted it done so I can go on to doing Kyo's fanfic. After him, you vote, you decide. Who will it be after Kyo? I put a list of the characters that I am able of creating a fanfic for, so if the character the you want is not on there and gets picked, please help me out. See you next chapter with Kyo's fanfic.


	2. Kyo's Fiction

**Chapter 2 - Kyo's Fiction**

Kyo is still in Shigure's room finishing up his fanfic, while the others return from telling the other Zodiacs and Uo. A few minutes later he finally finishes it.

"COMPLETED!!! This is great! My version of our lives."

Kyo goes to and inputs his story named,_ Nekos Always Win_. As others who are logged on see this new story written by neko-over-nezumi, they click on and begin reading.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Nekos Always Win **by neko-over-nezumi

Today was a bright sunny in the house of Shigure Sohma. School was over and the summer was just beginning. Suddenly one of the residence of the household flies out of the door and gets knocked into the ground.

"Itai! No fair! Why can't I never defeat you!" Yuki yelled rubbing his head.

"That's because I train more and I'm better!" Kyo answered smugly.

"Yuki! Are you okay? Why did you go and fight Kyo again? You know you can never defeat him!" Tohru reminded the weaker male.

"He made me mad! Saying how I'm an outcast and he's the favorite of the family! It's no fair." Yuki complains.

Kyo fake yawns. "When will you learn my dear that life's not fair." Kyo smiles evilly at Yuki. Yuki balls up his fists in anger at him. Kyo gave a smart-ass laugh and walked back inside the house. Shigure then pops up.

"I see you're wrecking my house again Yuki."

"He's the one who knocked me out of it." Yuki blames Kyo once again.

"DEMO you're the one always getting beaten by him. Why can't you just give up?!" Shigure suggests.

"I can't! Or else I'll never be accepted as a member of the Zodiacs or family for that matter." Yuki explains.

"But he's too strong and clever for you. You know that it's take more than complaining and taunting him to beat him." Tohru tells Yuki.

"I know, but what am I going to do? He has the skills, the knowledge, the 'talent', and what do I got? Being an outcast! Shunned by my own family!" Yuki jumps up and runs away.

"Don't Tohru, let him. You know how he is. Whenever he needs time to think, he'll go someplace peaceful." Shigure reminds Tohru.

"Yes, I know." Tohru and Shigure walk back inside to continue their usual activities.

Meanwhile, Kyo's in his room marking down the amount of times he's defeated Yuki and how many times he's lost to him.

"Kyo Sohma 49, Yuki Sohma 0. That rat boy will never ever defeat me! I am the best and he knows it!" Kyo closes his notebook of Yuki defeats and goes outside to sit on the roof a bit. When he steps outside, a very pissed off Yuki appears in front of him.

"You and I are going to settle this once and for all! I WILL BEAT YOU!!!" Yuki yells towards Kyo.

"Wait, wait! I heard this one before, don't tell me! Ah! I got it, last time I beat you up. Hey! One more then I will have broken fifty. Let's get it on!" Kyo taunts him.

Yuki dashes towards Kyo to punch him, but is unsuccessful when Kyo ducks and kicks him in the stomach away. Yuki flips back up and attempts to kick Kyo's head. Kyo doges all attempts and punches Yuki in the cheek, knocking him down on the floor.

"When will you learn? You'll never defeat me! Never ever! Hahahahaha!" Kyo laughs at Yuki over and over again. Yuki just sits there in defeat. Knowing that it's impossible and that he has to face the truth, that he'll never defeat Kyo.

**THE END**

----------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kyo goes to check his reviews.

kawaii-onigiri 03-16-04  
Great story you got there Kyo! It's like you and Yuki switched places.

Princenezumi 03-17-04  
Oh my God! What a fantastic story! I've never read a better work of 'FICTION' myself.

girlluver 03-17-04  
My poor house! Taking another trashing by you two horrible boys. Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, when will you learn that you'll never defeat Yuki.

rabbitboy16 03-17-04  
Kyo! Good story! So full of energy and all. Even though the part when you always defeat Yuki isn't true.

nekoforever 03-16-04  
OOOHHH! My Kyo's first fic, and it's all a lie. Remember Kyo, you'll always be the best in my heart.

nezumiforever 03-16-04  
You know that you'll never defeat my first love! He's always the victor no matter what happens.

fabulousbigbrother 03-16-04  
Lucky Kyo thinks he can defeat 'my' little brother! How hilarious! Hahahaha! Just keep trying hard Kyon and maybe you might actually beat him.

chibi-onigiri 03-16-04  
Kyo, if you're going to write a fanfic based on some kind of reality, please use actual facts! Don't go around writing things that aren't even true! Do you really think people are actually going to believe this? Anyways, good story.

After reading his reviews a giant anger mark appears on his head and he goes and tries to remove all the reviews from his story. The only problem is that he doesn't know how. This pisses him off even more, so he just jumps outside and goes on the roof to get away from all that crap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: So what you do think? Review and vote for who goes next! And of course, the one with the most votes writes their fiction next. You vote, you decide. I've been the author of the story and this has been _Fanfics by the Zodiac_, AB-Angel out!


	3. Tohru's Fiction

Hey! It's me again! Thank you all for you reviews! I will reply to those that didn't have an e-mail at the end of the chapter. Here are the votes that came in. 

Tohru - 2

Yuki - 2

Ayame - 2

Momiji - 1

Haru -1

Since it's a tie, I'll be doing Tohru first. I was going to do Ayame because he was easier, but I need access to a certain Fruits Basket episode, which I don't, so next in line, Tohru's fiction. Also, I forgot Hiro's review. This is his review.

tigersheep 03-16-04  
Why did Yuki lose like that? Aren't you the weaker one? Give me a break Kyo, I know you of all people can't defeat Yuki. Do you really think he would let you anyway? Oh, and good story!

**Chapter 3- Tohru's Fiction**

The same day Kyo went and checked his reviews, Tohru is in her room looking for an idea. She goes to her desk and sees the hat. She picks it up and remembers that she wanted to know who the person was that helped her. AN: If you only watched the anime, then you might not understand this.

"(I know! I'll write the story of what happened that day! Then, if the person reads it, he'll send me a review that he's the one! Perfect!)" Tohru rushes to Shigure first, to get his permission. Then after he says yes, she rushes to his room and turns on the computer. Immediately she starts typing and after thirty minutes or so, she finishes. After a little of submitting the story, she turns it off and hopes that her first love reads her story.

Eyes on discover the newly written story and click on.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**The Lost Girl with the Hat** by kawaiionigiri

Once upon a time, a very young girl was getting picked on by a couple of mean boys. They kept on picking on her to the point where she ran away as far as she could. She hid in a small alley, hiding from those mean boys and crying at the same time.

The nest morning, she gets up to go home, only to find that she's lost. Suddenly, a mysterious boy with a hat covering the top of his face appears right in front of her. She stares at him for a second, then he runs.

She doesn't know what else to do but to chase after him. He kept running and she kept on chasing. When she tripped, she thought that she had lost him, but when she looked up, he was right there waiting for her.

She chased him until he stopped right in front of a house, her house. Before he left, he put his hat on her head, and disappeared from her life forever. To this little girl, the boy was her first love.

**The End**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after, Tohru logs back into , in Shigure's room after asking him, and checks her reviews. To her liking, she received eleven reviews and began reading them.

neko-over-nezumi 03-18-04  
That's a good story. Where did you get it from?

Princenezumi 03-18-04  
Miss Honda, what a sweet story. Let me guess that little girl was you. Um, I was wondering if you still have that hat that boy gave you. (Yuki's thoughts, not part of the review: It was really Miss Honda, because that boy was me.)

girlluver 03-18-04  
Oh my, what a cute little story you got there, Tohru. I was in tears knowing that you never got to see that little boy again. I bet Yuki and Kyo would be heart broken if you met up with that boy.

rabbitboy16 03-18-04  
Aww, I love your story Tohru!!! I wish that boy was me. Remember that time when I met you and you didn't know who I was and I kissed you? That was fun!

nekoforever 03-17-04  
Wow Tohru, what a wonderful and sweet story. I wish Kyo would do something like that for me!!

nezumiforever 03-17-04  
Well done Tohru.

fabulousbigbrother 03-17-04  
Oh TOHRU!! What a fabulous story, almost as fabulous as I am!!! Hahahaha! I wouldn't be surprised if that little boy was Yuki!!

tigersheep 03-17-04  
Why did the little girl run away like that? Couldn't she stick up for herself? Why is it that little kids have to be so weak?! But, who am I to judge? You gave it thought and it worked out. Good job Tohru.

yankee-doodle 03-17-04  
Tohru, didn't you tell us that story when we slept over? Wait, let me guess, you wrote this story in hopes that he would read it and reply, so you two can live happily ever after.

debt-in-sins 03-17-04  
I remember that story well. It was very sweet. I hope you find him soon Tohru. We'll be waiting to meet him.

chibi-onigiri 03-17-04  
Wow Tohru! That's all I've got to say. WOW!! Even if it's short, it's a very nice story. So you never seen this boy ever again? That's sad. Don't worry, it's a small world and you'll see him again.

Tohru smiles real big after reading all her good reviews, but didn't find the answer she wanted. After reading them closely again, she discovered something about Yuki and Ayame's reviews. Ayame's saying that he wouldn't be surprised if it was Yuki, and Yuki asking her if she still had the hat. After replying to her reviews, so made a note to herself to ask Yuki about the hat next time.

Everyone checks their e-mail that same day and finds replies from Kyo's story.

To Princenezumi  
I WILL defeat you! Remember that. Even if the story's not true, it will be soon!

To kawaii-onigiri  
I thought you were on my side? You're saying that if we trade places, this is exactly what will happen?

To girlluver  
At least I'm not a perverted baka like you! I'd rather be beaten by Yuki then be like you!

To rabbitboy16  
I'd hate to say it but thank you, you brat.

To nekoforever  
Kagura! Shut up! I thought you wanted me to love you! Well, you're not helping!

To nezumiforever  
At least my first love wasn't a guy, Haru!

To fabulousbigbroter  
Don't get too comfortable with the fact that Yuki's your brother. It's not like he likes you anyways.

To tigersheep  
Why do you ask questions if you're going to compliment it, you brat?!

To chibi-onigiri  
Sasuke! What kind of little brother are you anyway?! I thought you were on my side the entire time?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: So what did you guys think? If you have any questions on the last comment Kyo sent, read my other fanfic _Family Discovery_. Please! This story's more successful than that one at the moment and I've worked harder on that one! Oh, and here are the replies for those who e-mails I couldn't get a hold of.

To Akira-Asakura-47  
Yes, yes, I know I did that. But like I said, this story's just for fun. Aren't you one of the people who read my _Family Discovery_? You should know I don't make Haru obsess over Yuki. And I see that you're neglecting that story, it's been updated long ago with chapter 5. I need support to finish it faster. I'm nearly finished with chapter 6. Please continue reading it.

To lolito  
Yes, Haru's nezumiforever. But it's all for fun. I'm not being serious with him really. I'm making him act more like him now.

To Myriadragon  
I'm not sure if I replied to you already, but what the hey! Yup, that's what this story's really for, being goofy!

Thanks again all of you! Remember, you vote, you decide the next person. Since school ended my access to a computer has been cut very short so you have a lot of time to vote. The vote from last time WILL not be counted. AB-Angel out!


	4. Haru's Fiction

I'm back! After a short count of reviews, here are the results:

Haru - 4

Yuki - 2

Momiji - 2

Kisa - 1

So it's settled, Hatsuharu's next! And I've got the perfect story for him to write. I laughed when I thought of it. Hope you enjoy and not get mad. Replies for you nice peoples' reviews are at the end of the chapter. Fanfics by the characters may be either from an event that already occurred, or something they made up. Oh, and Hana's pen name changed. You'll see what it is.

**Chapter 4- Haru's Fiction**

Haru, at the moment not long after Tohru checked her reviews in his house, is wondering what kind of story to write. Ever since Sasuke put the thought in his head, it won't get out, so he has to write one to put an end to it. He ponders at what kinds of stories he knows.

After searching around, looking at his pictures, surfing the web, he gets it. The only story that he personally likes telling, telling himself that he wants others to know. He exits the internet and enters a word document. Instantly, with flying fingers, he starts typing up his story. Just like Tohru, he's done in no time at all. Before actually writing the story, he figures out a way to change it up, so their secret wouldn't go out. He submits it with pride and wastes the rest of the day, so that tomorrow, he can find out what others think about ......

----------------------------------------------------

**My First True Love **by nezumiforever

From the day I was born, my family ridiculed my Zodiac sign, the ox. In my family, certain members of our family take the Chinese Zodiac very seriously. Thirteen of us each generation are elected to symbolize a certain Zodiac, and I was chosen to be the ox. They made remarks about ox being gullible and stupid, because in the story of the Zodiacs, the rat tricked the ox into letting the mouse ride on his back all the way to their destination.

I couldn't help but think that they were making fun of me at the same time. Calling me a stupid and a fool. My anger from their ridiculing just kept building up in me more and more, creating another side to me, a violent one, my 'black' side. An uncontrollable side, one that could destroy things, and hurt others, all because of my Zodiac animal. My family thought that maybe taking up martial arts would be good way to get all my anger out. Vent it from my mind. I took it with a few family members, taught by a master in our family.

I got along with all of them well, except for one, my cousin who was born under the sign of the rat, the chosen rat of the family. I despised him, hated him, and just wanted him to disappear from my life forever.

Then one day, I ran into him. He was sitting by the window while I was outside. All that anger, all that rage, began building up in me once again. The sight of him did more than piss me off. Then.... I burst.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT EVERYONE MAKES FUN OF OX!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THEY CALIT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THEY CALL HIM STUPID AND A FOOL!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT BECUSE YOU'RE A MEAN STINKING RAT!!!" I just got it all out on him, because he was the rat.

Then he turned to me, without a single hint of anger on his face. "Well, are you? Are you a fool?" He just looked at me, smiling at the same time. Suddenly, all that anger, all that rage, slowly began vanishing after that day. I knew from that day on, that he wasn't a mean stinking rat.

It was him, the one who helped me greatly. My first love.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having a whole day wasted, Haru returns to his computer and checks his reviews.

kawaii-onigiri 03-19-04  
I remember that story like you told me yesterday! You switched it up a little, I understand why. It's so sweet how you want others to know how you got your first love.

neko-over-nezumi 03-19-04  
That story again! Oh God Haru, you're a guy! I hope you didn't make it clear that you are a guy in that story, cause if you do, a lot of people are going to get the wrong thoughts. But, it was good. It was just that whole guy loves guy thing.

Princenezumi 03-19-04  
Haru, must the whole world know how you came to love me first? Put it to rest. I love you, but as a cousin.

girlluver 03-19-04  
Aww, how cute! Little Haru's first love is Yuki! I don't remember that story. How come you never told me that one?

rabbitboy16 03-19-04  
Yea for Haru! Nice, and kind of weird, but still nice story!

nekoforever 03-18-04  
Good going Haru! Maybe I should write a story saying how I first fell in love with Kyo.

fabulousbigbrother 03-18-04  
Oh Haru Haru Haru! Going on again about how you fell in love with my little brother. If he ever turns, I'll be the first to tell you!

tigersheep 03-18-04  
Is this story absolutely true? If it is, I need to talk to Hatori about this. Isn't it wrong to fall in love with another guy, if you're a guy? It's a good story, but just wondering.

yankee-doodle 03-18-04  
So that's how you got that alter ego, violent, annoying, yet funny, personality of yours. So the Prince was your first love. Hey, he'd be my first love if that happened to me.

shockwave 03-18-04  
Hmm. Good. Lovely. Sweet. Innocent. Pure. I like it.

chibi-onigiri 03-18-04  
Great job Haru! Almost just as good as Tohru, except that I can't help but wonder if you still have that love for Yuki. Do you? Or have you moved on and began loving someone else. Isn't Rin your girlfriend?

Haru smirks at the reviews he's received. Now all he has to do is reply to them. When he replies, he sees that Tohru has replied to his review, plus everyone else's.

To Princenezumi  
I do have that hat still. Yuki, were you that little boy? I really want and need to know.

To neko-over-nezumi  
It was something that happened to me when I was little.

To girlluver  
Shigure, I'm getting the feeling that the little boy was Yuki. Can you help me find out?

To rabbitboy16  
Arigato Momiji! Yes I still remember that.

To nekoforever  
He might, you never know.

To nezumiforever  
Arigato Haru.

To fabulousbigbroter  
You might be right Ayame. The little boy might be Yuki.

To tigersheep  
Hiro, that little girl was me. Also, thank you.

To chibi-onigiri  
I love you Sasuke! You're the greatest!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: So was it good?! I may have gone off a little but hey! I had to change it up. Haru wouldn't want to put in all the details, or else people will find out about the curse. But enough about that, here are the replies to the reviewers. I was too lazy to reply through e-mail. So here they are!

To Really Bad Eggs  
You had the deciding vote, because I accidentally deleted your review from my e-mail, so I had to check my story for your review. I really didn't want to do Haru, but it's my fault I let you people vote.

To Flamer Mizaki  
I agree that he's cool, but I think Kyo's the coolest one. Well, I am a guy. Are you serious when you say funniest? Because my other Fruits Basket story is funnier, but also is serious a lot.

To bratgoddess88  
You got your wish. Keep reading and reviewing!

To Maili-chan  
No! Sasuke is not Kyo's little brother. I say in the beginning that Sasuke is my original character and it tells you what story to read to understand. The story is Family Discovery. You should read that one. It's my best fanfic, but I think that the summary's not catching people's attention. It's really good, please read it and you'll understand the connection between Sasuke and Kyo. And I must warn you that it's really, really long. I've submitted chapter 7 for it the same time I submitted this.

To SeaGal  
Hey! I can't say that you can do this for another anime. I actually borrowed this idea from someone who did it for Shaman King. But the problem with that person is that he or she is not updating the story, which is making me mad! So use it if you like!

To Mad Meg Askevron  
You want to read my other stories? I only have four in so far, none finished. Two are one chapter away from being finished. I have another that I submitted before this one but is not progressing as fast because it's longer and harder to write.

To yuki's fangirlkireina  
I'm sorry, but I had to. I would've done Ayame, but I needed a certain Fruits Basket episode to do it. Don't worry, you'll still have Yuki.

To Riharu  
I kind of want to do Momiji. I hope he's next after Haru.

To Onigiri Tenshi  
Yup! I'm sure because I have two really good and absolute sources that tell me that it's Yuki. If you want to know something about Kyo I could tell you. But you have to e-mal me about that, because I wouldn't want to spoil anything for anyone. Just go to my profile, better yet, you can't, so it's

To Maerin  
It can't be Kyo, he heard the story. If it was him, then he would've known and told Tohru. I'm very sure that it's Yuki who gave the hat. Like I said to the other reviewer, if you want to know a connection Kyo has with Tohru just e-mail and I'll tell you.

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so happy. I'm still begging for any of you to read my Family Discovery. It's Fruits Basket also, but a lot longer and I've put sooo much work into it. I really want it to be as successful as this story is. Also, sorry people who reviewed me about Haru obsessing over Yuki, I just had to do this with Haru. If every character has been done and I'm still in the mood, I might a character again. Thanks again and remember, you vote, you decide. If your favorite's already been picked, then pick your next favorite. This story officially ends when there are no characters left to do. Bye and see you next time!


	5. Momiji's Fiction

I'm back! Oh yeah! Here I am now, to prove that I'm a great writer! Here are the votes!

Momiji - 5

Ayame - 4

Yuki - 3

Hiro - 1

Shigure - 1

So it's settled, Momiji's next! I was so hoping that it would be Ayame. Please help me out so it would be. I have the perfect story for him. Also, I got a vote for Akito, please don't bother with him. He's like, the only character I absolutely would not do! I hate him!!! So all votes for Akito WILL be ignored, remember that. Sorry it took so long but I was in Paris and London for the week and Independence Day kept me from going to the library to submit, because I can't go on the internet at home. Paris was same old same old, but London was GREAT!!!

Oops! I just realized that I forgot to put in Tohru's replies to Uo and Hana. Here they are!

To yankee-doodle  
Thanks Uo. I'm getting clues of who it is, but I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you when I find out.

To debt-in-sins  
Oh Hana. If it's the one I think, you don't need to meet him, because you already know him! I'm going to make sure first before letting you and Uo know.

**Chapter 5- Momiji's Fiction**

Next day, Momiji's skipping through the house and wondering what he can do for a story. He's never written a story before, even though he made up a song, so he won't know what to write about. The way Sasuke explained it made it seem so interesting so he wants to do it. He looks around his room and picks up a picture of his mom.

"(Everyone, but Tohru and my family, always thinks I'm always happy and cheerful, like there's nothing bad in my life. But that's not how it's always been. I got to let others know that I have a serious side, and that my life wasn't always so happy and normal.)" Momiji tells himself while looking at the picture of his mom.

"(I have to write it, but I can't tell that it's me. So how will others know about my early life? I know! I'll tell them like it's someone else. In that story, they can see that I can be sad and miserable at times, because what kind of happy person would write something so sad? That's how I'll do it!)" He runs to Haru's house and politely requests to use his computer. Being as considerate as Haru is, he lets him. Momiji gives a happy cheer and logs on to the computer so he can start typing.

After an hour, mainly because he's not very good at typing, he finishes and submits it. The story goes under his story, called.....

----------------------------------------------

**The Cursed Boy** by rabbitboy16

Once upon a time, there was a very happy couple. A successful Japanese man and a beautiful German lady. After getting married, the two decided to have children. When they had their first child, it was a boy, but what they didn't know is that he was cursed. Whenever he was held by a member of the opposite gender, he would transform into an animal, in his case, a rabbit.

The mom was very happy to see her baby, but when she put her arms around him, he transformed. People who suffer from this curse are ether overprotected by their parents or rejected completely. For this boy, the mom rejected him completely. She was terrified to see him. Ever since that day, she's been having mental breakdowns. She'd sometimes just collapse on the ground, screaming and crying at the same time.

Luckily for the boy, his father still loved him dearly. However, his mom became worse everyday. She was sent to a doctor and they discovered that if something wasn't done soon about this, she would die. The boy became very sad about this. All he wanted to do was help out, but there was only one solution to the problem.

Someone in his father's side of the family has the ability to erase people's memory. The father discussed this with his son, asking him if it's all right with him.

"Son, if we don't do something about your mommy soon, something terrible is going to happen to her. The only way to save her is to erase you from her memory. Don't worry, daddy will love you twice as much to make up for her love." The father gave him a hug and let him think about it.

There was nothing the boy could do. He wanted to have a mommy, but would be selfish of him if he let what he wants get in the way of what someone else needs. So he decided that he would let them erase him from his mom's memory. They took her to the doctor in the father's side of the family who could erase memories.

Before he did it, he asked her one last time, "Are you sure about this? Are you sure that you're not going to regret anything?"

She answered, "The only thing I regret is having that thing come out of my body." With that answer, he erased her only child from her memory forever. From outside the room, the little boy heard everything his mom said. The boy understood completely that his mom didn't want him. She rejected him from her body and rejected him afterwards. But the boy told himself that he wants to keep all his memories, no matter how painful they are, because in the end, he won't regret losing any part of him by losing any of his memories.

Still, it hurts him everytime he runs by his mom and little sister, knowing them well, but them barely even knowing him. Up to this day he holds all of his memories, every single one of them and still doesn't regret anything.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he quickly returns to Haru's house. Haru lets him use the computer, knowing that he wants to check his reviews, since he was the one who did it earlier. He finds a lot of reviews and begins reading.

kawaii-onigiri 03-21-04

Sniff, Momiji, I completely remember that story. I cried so much, it was so sad. I can't say I love that story because it makes me so sad. I love you!

neko-over-nezumi 03-21-04

I never knew this Momiji. I just thought that you were an annoying cheerful brat. I'm sorry I called you a brat. That's really sad. My mom was overprotective of me.

Princenezumi 03-21-04

That's terrible Momiji, what your mom said. I can't believe how cheerful you could be after going through something like that. It was really good.

girlluver 03-21-04

Nothing can describe how many tears I've shed from reading this. IT'S SO SAD!!! I feel so bad for you. You can come over whenever you want. I'll even treat you out.

nezumiforever 03-21-04

Now I feel like I had it good when I was little after reading your story. No one should ever have to hear their mom say that about them. No matter what they are.

nekoforever 03-20-04

Wah! I felt so depressed from reading that! I never knew! Is that why you're always so cheerful? So you can hide your sad past?

fabulousbigbrother 03-20-04

There is nothing to joke about your story. It was deep and it touched me greatly. If Yuki didn't know me at all I'd feel the same way too. It was a truly touching story.

tigersheep 03-20-04

Are you saying that your mom rejected you completely? That's gotta be tough! I feel bad for ever making fun of you now. I would have never been cheerful again if that happened to me.

yankee-doodle 03-20-04

Over all the stories I've read so far, I would have never thought that you would be the one who writes a story that made me cry. Is this like a perspective of your life? Or is it a fantasy version of your past? I'm going to show all my friends your story.

shockwave 03-20-04

A truly shocking story. There's nothing more sad than having a mother reject her child completely, without giving him or her a chance. I was truly understand what you've been through.

chibi-onigiri 03-20-04

Momiji, this is by far the best story I've read so far. You know by now that I'm almost just like you. You know how cheerful I am and how seldom I get depressed. If a story of any kind, makes me sad, it has got to be very good, and that's what your story did. I would've been traumatized for life if I had to go through that. I truly respect you for letting others what you had to go through.

Momiji instantly starts writing replies to everyone, thanking them for understanding his past. After finishing the replies, he discovers that his review to Haru's story has been responded to.

To kawaii-onigiri

Arigato Tohru. You're sweet.

To Princenezumi

I'm sorry Yuki, but I had to. I have nothing better to tell people.

To neko-over-nezumi

So what Kyo. At least I can love someone. The person who loves you can stop beating you up.

To girlluver

Well, the reason I never told you is because you're a pervert who needs to be locked away.

To rabbitboy16

Arigato Momiji. I read your story and loved it.

To nekoforever

Maybe you should. Even if Kyo objects, it's how you fell in love with him. Do you think he knows how you first fell in love with him?

To fabulousbigbroter

Uh Ayame, I don't feel that way about Yuki anymore. I still care about him but I don't love him like that. I have a girlfriend remember?

To tigersheep

It's wrong for a guy to love another guy, unless they love each other like family or friends, then that's okay. So yeah, I loved Yuki more than a family member, but not anymore so don't think about it.

To yankee-doodle

Do you like my black personality?

To shock-wave

Arigato Hana. I'll make sure to read your story when you post one.

To chibi-onigiri

No, I don't have that love for Yuki anymore, and yes, Rin's my girlfriend. Thanks for your review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: How was it? Sorry if Momiji's story was a little off, but I didn't want to wait to watch it again. Please review!!!! Any late votes will be counted for the chapter afterwards. The reason being that I got votes for chapter four after I submitted chapter four, so review! To everyone that reviewed for this chapter, I'll reply next time, because if I reply now, it would take longer for this chapter to be submitted. To all those who are reading my Family Discovery, I'm probably going to submit the final chapter with the next chapter of this story. Sorry, but it's hard and I'm not completely inspired to continue that story, if everyone who's reading this story reads and reviews it well, even the first chapter of the sequel will come out quick. See ya and remember, all votes count. AB-Angel out!


	6. Ayame's Fiction

Votes in and all counted up. Here they are:

Ayame- 5

Shigure- 3

Kisa- 2

Uo- 1

Hatori- 1

Hooray! Thank you for voting for Ayame! And it's just in time because me cousins let my brother borrow the episodes I wanted to see to make this chapter possible. Thanks, I'll stop bugging you readers about who to vote for next. I just really wanted to do Ayame, since it's mostly been sad and serious stories. I couldn't choose between the two stories I wanted Ayame to do so I'll do them both. That's right, Ayame writing two fanfics and they'll be reviewing both of them! Now time for fun! Oh, and to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm replying to them in this chapter.

**Chapter 6- Ayame's Fiction**

Back in the Sohma Main House, Ayame's been having his idea, but just didn't know which one to use. He's asked Hatori, but all Hatori did was ignore him. He's asked Ritsu, Kisa, even Hiro for which one but all he got was being ignored. He finally got the sense the ask the only person he could truly depend on.

He picks up the phone and dials a numbers he memorized extremely well. Once the head of the house picks up, "Shigure! How have you been?!"

"Oh, hi Aya. What a pleasant surprise. I was just thinking about you." Shigure replies.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me."

"Of course, how could I ever forget you."

"But anyways, I've been pondering and asking but still the answer I wanted hasn't come up. I have two ideas for a story but I can't decide on which on to do." Ayame explains to him.

"Simple solution. Do both." Shigure answers instantly.

"Oh, what a fabulous idea! Thanks! I knew I could always count on you! Bye, bye!" Ayame hangs up and swiftly reaches the closest computer he could get his hands on, his own. After loading Microsoft Word, he quickly begins typing up both of his stories.

Several minutes later, he finishes his first one and quickly submits it, then proceeds to work on his second. Other's online discover this new story and click on to read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How I Got to Wear My Hair Long in High School **by fabulousbigbrother

Note: This story will be written like I'm telling the story.

It was the very start of my first year in high school. The principal had confronted me that day about my hair.

"I allowed the color, but I didn't allow you to wear your hair long. Have it cut by tomorrow." The principal ordered me.

I then looked up at him. "I'm sorry sir... but... I come from a royal family. I've kept it secret until now, but soon I must return to my own country. And it is an old age custom that members of the royal family should always wear their hair long, and to honor the high King Rurabara. Who, is said, during the fourth year of his reign, was visited by a divine image- it was Kandra, shimmering with heavenly light of red and gold! Kandra began to chant MA-RU-DA-MU-NI!! And a blue light burst forth from his forehead. At this moment, Rurubara's true spirit was set free! And just as the vast springs of strength and wisdom were swelling within him, so too did his hair begin to sprout forth from his head!" The principal gaped at me with fear and discomfort with his irises turned white. "At the same moment, the prince Kasipaloo, who had been sleeping securely in his bed, let out a mighty cry. "Kanpanil!" he shouted," The principal then attempted to excuse himself.

"Uh, excuse me, I just remembered, I'm very late for an important meeting. I have to go." Just as he turned to leave, my hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"But I still have more to tell you about Kandra." I stared at him while my eyes glowed a misty gold.

A stream of tears from fear suddenly starts flowing down the principals face and he gives in.

"No! It's fine! Your hair is fine!" The principal yelled out.

And that's how I convinced him to wear my hair long.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reading the people quickly review, but Ayame still has to wait one day before he could read them. Ten minutes later he finishes the next story and submits it. The same readers then see this ten-minute newer story and click to read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How I Prevented a Group of Students from being Expelled** by fabulousbigbrother

Note: This story also is written in my narrative.

One time, in high school, we had a field trip. And well, you see, there was a group of students during this trip who, we'll say, wandered into a 'red light district'...

Although it would have been hard for any healthy young man to resist that place. As it happened, one of the teachers found out where they'd gone. And then... It was decided that all the boys were to be expelled from school. Naturally, as student council president, I objected.

A meeting was called between the students, their parents, the principal, and the teachers involved. I then begin trying to convince them not to expel the boys.

"For a group of minors to set foot in a red-light district, this is by no means an act to be praised. Laws are put in place to be obeyed...otherwise... we lose order. And with that being said, I must also express my concern over what I see as a condemnation of our human instincts! I submit that the desires which led these boys astray were fueled by perhaps the most noble of human instincts, the instinct to procreate the species! Should we damn them for feeling these natural urges?"

Suddenly, one of the boys interrupted my wonderful speech by saying, "President..."

The principal then continued, "Ayame, you're being unusually serious today."

Then another teacher, "Yes. Quite a departure from your normal antics."

I then finally get to continue persuading them. "At this time, I would like to offer you a proposal! Let us offer a hand of rescue to these way worth youths. Let us help them to understand their sometimes confusing natural desires. From now on...!" I put my fingers on my chest. "They may direct their desire to me!" Everyone freezed and gaped at me. "As a chosen representative of the student body, it is only fitting that this heavy burden should fall on my shoulders. And further more... since we will all be boys, parents and teachers will have nothing to fear." I then snap around and hold my hand open. "So send me your desire! In the service of fellow students, I am prepared to receive!" I closed my hand and a strike of lightning appeared behind it.

The teachers, principal, and parents suddenly all freak out. "He's gone mad!" "Insane!" "Get him out of here!"

Two of the teachers then carried me out as commanded, but before that, "Don't worry. Despite how it looks, I know what I'm doing!"

This concludes my wonderful story! And if you must know, my best friend stepped in and said a few words and that's how the boys avoided being expelled.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after submission, Ayame jumps up and starts going to everyone else who's registered. He shows his impatience by asking them if they read and reviewed it, and if they did what they thought of it. All of them just told him to wait and see. Groaning in defeat, he waits until the next day and instantly checks them once he got the chance.

For his first story:

kawaii-onigiri 03-22-04

I remember that story. I really didn't think of it as funny then but after reading it now, I started laughing so much!

neko-over-nezumi 03-22-04

You're such a baka! The only reason why the principal let you cause you were freaking him out!

princenezumi 03-22-04

it's such a wonder that we're brothers. You're such a baka.

girlluver 03-22-04

Weren't those the good days?! I bet your other story is about the time when you, I mean Ha'ri, prevented those boys from being expelled.

rabbitboy16 03-22-04

That's funny Ayame! I wish I could think of a story that original to tell someone.

nezumiforever 03-22-04

I thought that it was a wonder why Shigure wasn't locked away yet, now I think you too should go with him.

nekoforever 03-21-04

That's a funny way to tell someone why you have to wear your hair long. I was laughing a lot.

tigersheep 03-21-04

When did 'you' become part of a royal family? And why you have to wear your hair long just because some king's hair sprouted out? And why did the prince give a mighty cry? You never explained that also. Plus, who the heck is Kandra? Funny.

yankee-doodle 03-21-04

You must be Yuki's older brother. I'd say your nuts, but if I heard that as an excuse with my two own ears, I'd burst out in laughter.

shockwave 03-21-04

You're a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very strange man.

chibi-onigiri 03-21-04

Uh, I don't know what to say really. It's pretty weird and funny, especially with your voice it'd probably multiply the humor by a lot. That's all for now.

Ayame smiles happily at his reviews and quickly checks his other story's reviews.

kawaii-onigiri 03-22-04

This one made me laugh also!

neko-over-nezumi 03-22-04

If I had a choice either to live with you or Yuki, I'd choose Yuki in a second. You're the biggest sicko I've met!

princenezumi 03-22-04

I feel as though I should stay away from you even more now. I can't believe you actually put that story in there.

girlluver 03-22-04

I was right! At least you made it clear that Ha'ri did something.

rabbitboy16 03-22-04

This one's just as funny, but I'd feel uncomfortable if the student council president said that at a meeting I was in.

nezumiforever 03-22-04

On second thought, we should just lock you up and throw away the key. Shigure looks pretty good compared to you.

nekoforever 03-22-04

You're pretty weird Ayame, but that's what makes you who you are.

tigersheep 03-22-04

What did you mean by sending their desire to you? That really doesn't sound right. I'd kick you out in a second if you said something like that to me.

yankee-doodle 03-21-04

I can tell why Yuki never speaks of you, because I wouldn't either.

shockwave 03-21-04

You're now a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sick man.

chibi-onigiri 03-21-04

Okay, I have some things to say about this one. For one, I am grossed beyond all belief. Seriously, what did you mean by sending desires? Like Hiro said, that doesn't sound right. Luckily Hatori was there to save the day, you just made it freakier.

Ayame wasn't as happy with this set, but still took it. He then starts replying to the reviewers. When he's about to reply, he notices his review for Momiji's story has been responded to he opens it and begins reading.

To kawaii-onigiri

I love you too Tohru!

To Princenezumi

It's because I don't let it get to me. I am the way I am and I try not to let anything change that.

To neko-over-nezumi

Well, at least I remember her. Thanks Kyo.

To girlluver

That's very nice of you, but it's okay. You don't have to.

To nezumiforever

It's hard, but I still have my father so I could move on.

To nekoforever

I guess.

To fabulousbigbrother

I glad to know that others know I hard it could be for others.

To tigersheep

Yes, my mom rejected me, but it's okay.

To yankee-doodle

It's a perspective of my early life. I just wanted others to know that behind my smile, there's a sad past to it.

To shock-wave

Arigato Hana.

To chibi-onigiri

I've always respected you, we're great friends and that's all that matters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Review! But first, here are replies to everyone with questions or a review to reply to.

To FruitsBasketcase

Please don't worry about trivial things like that, and I think I made it pretty clear that Hana's pen name has changed.

To Runic Knight

What? You don't like my name for Uo?

To Nydia Seagate

Well, if I write one for Hatori and I don't have any good ideas, I'll probably do that. A pen name you say, maybe solitary-dragon.


	7. Shigure's Song

Hey it's me, AB-Angel! I'm not officially back but don't worry, in about a month I should be submitting things like crazy! Remember that all votes for last chapter will be carried onto the next. And I'll reply to reviews next chapter. 

Plus, I'm adding more people to the review list. Take a guess at who they are and only for this chapter will I have anonymous reviewers. After planning all of my stories, I've decided that this story will be 26 chapters long. That means that 7 people will do another story again. But only your guys vote can determine who the lucky seven will be.

**Chapter 7- Shigure's Song**

While everyone else has been using Shigure's computer to type up their stories, Shigure sits and thinks.

"(Hmm, so far Tohru, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Aya have written a story. Maybe I should too, but I wouldn't know what to write about. He, that's pretty sad considering that I'm a novelist.)" Shigure stays in position and ponders more.

After five minutes, and song that he likes singing in his head starts playing. "I GOT IT!!! (I'm going to write a song. And what no better subject than about what else, HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!)"

Shigure instantly turns on his computer and begins typing. After a minute or two he finishes. The song didn't take him very long considering that he always sings the chorus in his head. The song of his favorite subject which is……..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**High School Girls **by girl-luver

Rated: AHSG(About high school girls)

This is to all the lovely high school girls out there.

Chorus:

High school girls

High school girls

1,2,3 High school girls

High school girls

High school girls

All for me! High school girls

1.

The type of high school girl I want for me

One that's prettier than my cousin Yuki

She's gotta be smart, and a whole lot of fun

Just as long as she isn't a dumb blonde

If she sees me as more than a friend

All the more reason to be in high school again!

(Repeat Chorus)

2.

Why high school girls appeal so much to me?

It's a story shrouded in mystery,

People think of me as a high-class perv.

I guess that's a title I deserve.

I wish I was reborn again into this world

As the only boy in a school filled with,

HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!!!!

(Repeat Chorus)

Bridge:

Of course there are other races with pretty high school girls

Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese girls

I don't care if they have a lot of cash

As long as they have a nice fine…face

(Repeat Chorus)

Hope all you pretty high school girls liked it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day Shigure checks his reviews for his song.

kawaii-onigiri 03-24-04

Shigure, I can't believe you wrote a song about us! How nice.

neko-over-nezumi 03-24-04

You sick BASTARD!!!!

princenezumi 03-24-04

The only thing about that song that I agree with is you being a perv.

rabbitboy16 03-24-04

Shigure's a perv! Shigure's a perv!

nezumiforever 03-24-04

I told Ayame that he deserves to be locked up more than you, but you just had to go and write this song.

nekoforever 03-24-04

EEWWW!!!!

solitarydragon 03-24-04

I'm simply amazed of how perverted and sick you are to say anything else.

sissy-n-sheep 03-23-04

Will this apply to me when I get into high school?

tigersheep 03-23-04

This goes beyond perverted. I don't even know what to say!

yankee-doodle 03-23-04

This song is so wrong I won't even say anything!

shockwave 03-23-04

I remember calling your friend a very very very very very very very very very very very very sick man, and I'm calling you a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very disgusting man.

Mrs.YukiSohma 03-23-04

I believe that you're related to my Prince Yuki. I don't think that there's any girl or person who is better looking than the Prince! HAIL TO THE PRINCE!!!

anonymous-reader 03-23-04

Man, if you want a girl prettier than this girl cousin of yours, than this girl must be hot! I mean your cousin.

dontknowwhyimhere 03-23-04

Can you give me this Yuki girl's number?

fanfics-are-for-nerds 03-23-04

Cool song! I think that I'll use this to woo my girlfriend!

chibi-onigiri 03-23-04

The song was actually creative. If it weren't so perverted, I'd actually like it. I believe that this is the first good review you've got from everyone else who knows you.

After reading them, he becomes mildly disappointed that he didn't get many good reviews. So he starts writing his replies.

After finishing, he notices a reply from Aya's story. Curious to read what his close friend wrote, he clicks on the link. He notices that Aya only replied once.

To kawaii-onigiri

Thank you Tohru! You are truly a princess.

To Princenezumi

Oh Yuki! Don't let this story get in the way of our brotherhood! I will do everything in my power to win you over!

To neko-over-nezumi

Well that's just rude!

To girlluver

That's very kind of you.

To rabbitboy16

Really, oh that's okay. You're still not all the way mature in mind.

To nezumiforever

What? That's not nice!

To nekoforever

Well, that's pretty true.

To tigersheep

Well, you're too young to understand.

To yankee-doodle

Who are you?

To shock-wave

Who are you too, because that's rude!

To chibi-onigiri

I don't think you're old enough either. You'll find out when you get older, trust me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: There you have it! Chapter 7's finally in! But that doesn't mean I'm back for now. But don't worry! And plus I have an announcement! When I finished my Family Discovery, I was a little mad at what I could've put in but didn't, so I'm adding a special chapter to my story! You're going to have to wait and find out what it's about.


	8. Kisa's Story

I'm here! What? But mama I ... Oh sorry! Quoting Mulan again. I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait but I'm here and working again!

Here are the results:

Kisa-3

Hatori-3

Hiro-2

Yuki-1

Not very impressive amount of votes considering it was carried over from last chapter. The victor is Kisa! Since it was a tie, I always pick who I'd rather do more. Oh and another thing, remember Tohru's fic, the one about the hat. I was wrong, it wasn't Yuki, I believe it was Kyo, but still not sure. I have a very good reason for believing this. Okay, since Kisa's next, this one might not be good. I'm not so sure what to do for Kisa, or Hatori for that matter. It might just be one of those sweet kawaii fics. I'll do my best. Plus, I've added another to the reviewing cast. It might not be obvious who it is.

**Chapter 8- Kisa's Story**

The school bell rings and Kisa is walking behind Hiro holding his hand. They meet Tohru at the front and she takes them out on a little date. During their little fun hour, Kisa can't help but notice how Hiro and Tohru aren't getting along the way she wants.

When the day ends, Tohru drops them off and leaves them with one of her big goofy smiles of hers. "Bye Kisa! Bye Hiro! See you next time!"

"Finally! I wanted to spend the day with you but no! She had to show up and ruin everything!" Hiro tells Kisa as they walk inside the Sohma gates.

"(Why can't Hiro and Sissy get along? What is she doing so wrong that Hiro has to be like this to her? All I'm asking is to have one perfect day with both of them. Without Hiro arguing or being mean to her. Hmm, I remember Sasuke showing Hiro that thing on writing stories and having them read by people everywhere. I know! I'll write the perfect day with Hiro, Sissy, and I! I want everyone to know how much I love being with them and how much I want them to get along!)" Kisa plans out.

"Uh, Hiro? Can we go visit Shigure Ojiisan?" Kisa asks ever so nicely.

Hiro, who has a hard time saying 'no' to here, answers as positively and reluctantly as he could. "Sure, but why?" he then asks.

"I just wanted to see them again. It's been a while." Kisa replies.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. Okay come on. Let's go ask Hatori to drop us off." Hiro tells her. She happily follows him in their search for Hatori.

In a short time, they find him. "Hatori, can we go and visit Shigure's house?" Hiro asks, then adds, "Kisa wants to pay them a visit."

"Sure, I was just on my way there. For some reason, Shigure wanted to see me. Come on, I'm going now." Hatori leads the two kids to his car. In no time, they drive off to Shigure's house.

After an hour or two at staying in Shigure's house, Kisa's a little bugged at how Hiro still seem to not be able to get along with Tohru. She knows that Tohru wants nothing more than to become Hiro's friend, but Kisa can't seem to see that Hiro likes Tohru too, he's just not showing it.

Then it hits her. Everyone's been reading those stories that Tohru, Shigure, Ayame, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo wrote, why can't she write one about Tohru and Hiro getting along. If Hiro reads it, he might see how much she wants the three of them to be together and get along.

She leaves the table for a bit to find Shigure. She finds him in his room doing his so called 'work'. He notices her and greets her. "Ahh, hello Kisa. What brings you here?" He asks, smiling at her. Before she answers, he says, "Wait, let me guess. You want to write one of those stories everyone else has been writing right?" She nods. "Be my guest. I'll leave while you work."

She puts up her hands to stop Shigure from leaving. "Wait Shigure Ojiisan! Can you stay here and help me?" She asks.

He smiles again, "Sure." He sits with her in front of the computer, "So what is it you want to write about?" he asks while logging on.

"Well, Hiro's always arguing with Sissy and can't seem to get along with her. I wanted to write something about the three of us being together and having fun, so Hiro can see how much I want us three to get along." Kisa explains.

"That should be pretty easy, (I'm must refrain from putting anything perverted since this is Kisa's story). Okay, let's get started!" Shigure and Kisa begin writing the story. While Kisa's telling Shigure what happening, Shigure's typing it and making sure there's no mistakes.

Less than thirty minutes later, they both finish before Hiro and Tohru notice that Kisa's been gone for quite a while, because of Shigure's fast typing. Before Kisa goes back to the two, she submits the story. After leaving, Shigure reads it over again so he could review it and tell her what he thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Ideal Day **by sissy-n-sheep

Rated: LBG (Lengthy but good)

Hello! My name is Kisa Sohma, I'm thirteen years old and I'm a seventh grader. The two most important people to me can't seem to get along, so this story is for both of them and to show how much I want all three of us to get along. This is something that happened before and I want everyone to know what happened that day, because I'll always cherish that memory forever.

One day, after school, Kisa Sohma convinces Hiro Sohma to do something fun after school. He takes her to the park to see if any of his friends are there. A couple of minutes later, two faces pop out of nowhere.

"Kisa? Hiro? What are you doing here?" Tohru asks not expecting to see them.

"Why is it any of your business? What, do I need a permit to be here or something? And what's that boy doing here with you?" Hiro going on as usual with the questions instead of giving a direct answer.

"You haven't changed a bit." Sasuke comments with a small laugh.

"Hiro, stop. I wanted to go here to play with some kids, but no one was here, then you two came." Kisa explains to the two.

"(Why does Kisa always have to say everything!) Yeah whatever!" Hiro adds while turning his head away from Tohru and Sasuke.

Sasuke gives Hiro a small glare. "So you want to come with us today? At six we're going to watch a movie." He offers.

"So what are you going to do for the next three hours?" Kisa asks, liking the idea of spending the day with her sissy.

"We have no idea." Tohru and Sasuke both say.

"I have an idea, let's go to the amusement park." Hiro suggests, while not caring what others think since there seems to be nothing else to do that's fun.

"Okay!" Tohru responds like it's nothing.

"But isn't that a lot to spend?" Sasuke asks Hiro.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for me and Kisa, and Tohru can pay for you two." Sasuke turns to Tohru with a worried look on his face.

"I never really have a lot of money Tohru." He admits.

"That's okay! I'll be glad to pay for you." Tohru smiles, hoping that that will make him feel better.

"Uh, hai." Sasuke replies, now feeling even more uncomfortable, but tries to not let it bother him.

Hiro leads them to the amusement park and there they spend the day together.

"You want to ride or play games?" Hiro asks.

"We think we'll ride first, then eat, then play some games." Sasuke plans.

Hiro then towers over Sasuke with a stress mark on his head. "And since when did you do all the planning huh? What are you, the leader? Cause I don't think so."

Kisa then stops Hiro. "Hiro, I like that way."

"You're forgiven." Hiro says to Sasuke.

"R..i..g..h..t!" Sasuke slowly says sarcastically.

"So what ride do you want to go on first?" Tohru asks.

"BUMPER CARS!!" Hiro and Sasuke both yell.

Tohru then turns to Kisa. "How about you Kisa?"

"I'll just watch for now." Kisa answers with a smile.

So, they go over to the bumper cars. Hiro and Sasuke both get cars on opposite sides. Once the ride starts, Hiro and Sasuke both start to drive directly towards each other. Before impact, Sasuke immediately turns out of the way, making Hiro crash really hard into a bigger not as playful guy.

"(Oh crap!)" Hiro yells in his head and begins driving away from the crazy idiot. The guy gets pissed off and starts chasing Hiro around the zone.

"Sasuke! Help!" Hiro screams in need of rescuing from the insane adult.

Sasuke then says to himself, "Should I? Or should I not? That is the question. (It 'was' my fault.) And the answer is...... why not?"

Sasuke then drives over and knocks Hiro backwards making the dummy crash hard into Hiro, nearly making both of them whiplash. Satisfied, the guy drives away and starts attacking other people. Shortly after the ride ends, Hiro gets up and confronts Sasuke.

"What kind of helping was that?" Hiro yells with is hands on his hips.

"Very good helping." Sasuke answers with a smile, his eyes closed, and his arms crossed.

"You crashed me into that crazy guy!" Hiro yells again pointing at the crazy idiot.

"What are you complaining about? I stopped him from killing you." Sasuke, using his smarts, replies to shut Hiro up.

The anger slips away from his face. "You've got a point. But next time, don't try to get me killed! Got it?"

"Very tightly." He answers quietly yet sarcastically.

"Good!" Hiro says with a small smile. Kisa and Tohru then run over to them.

"Hiro! Sasuke! Did you two have fun?" Tohru asks cheerfully.

"I had a blast!" Sasuke then raises an eyebrow towards Hiro.

"Really? You didn't have the look of enjoyment when that guy was trying to kill you." Sasuke says with his arms crossed looking at Hiro.

"That's beside the point."

"Uh, no it isn't." Sasuke says quietly to himself.

"Let's let Kisa decide the next ride." Tohru suggests.

"(Probably going to be some sweet ride or something slow.)" Sasuke thinks.

"I want to go on the carousal." Sasuke and Hiro both sweatdrop.

"(A carousal! I hate carousals!)" Sasuke yells and mentally slaps himself for letting Tohru ask Kisa what to ride.

"(What a childish ride! But for Kisa, okay!)" Hiro tells himself but remembers that this his chance to be closer to Kisa.

"Fine." Both say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Come on!" Tohru exclaims, leading the way.

Tohru and Kisa both skip to the merry-go-round together with Sasuke and Hiro behind them crossing their arms with their eyes slightly closed.

"Hiro! Let's ride on this carriage together!" Kisa tells Hiro, patting the seat beside her.

"(Yes! One for Hiro!) Coming." Hiro runs up and sits beside her.

"Sasuke, let's both get a horse." Tohru suggests to Sasuke pointing at the moving horses.

"If you want." Sasuke disappointedly says, since he really does not want to ride a carousal.

The ride starts and Sasuke tries his best to at least act like he was having fun, which actually doesn't work, because whenever he does try to act like he's having fun, he starts saying the dumbest and weirdest things. Hiro doesn't have a problem since he's beside Kisa trying to put his arm around her.

"(Hiro and I are going on the roller coaster next whether Tohru and Kisa like it or not!)" Sasuke yells in his mind, wishing he could telepathically tell Hiro.

"(Me and Sasuke! On the roller coaster next! It's nice being with Kisa, but this ride sucks!)" Hiro comments to himself, hoping that the ride will end any minute now.

"(I wonder if Hiro and Sasuke are having fun. They didn't look too happy when Kisa said the carousal. I know! We'll take them to something that could be really fun for boys like them. I know! Kisa and I will take them to the roller coaster next. That should cheer them up.)" Tohru tells herself, then smiles really warmly.

"(Poor Hiro, I know he's not enjoying the ride, but I wanted something slow and steady, so I could relax and be with him. After this, he can ride whatever he wants.)" Kisa sighs happily and rests her head on Hiro's shoulder, putting a big smile on his face.

Not too long after the ride ends, Sasuke instantly gets off. Hiro and Kisa take their time and Tohru is right behind them. Then both at the same time, Hiro and Sasuke yell "ROLLER COASTER! NOW!"

"Hai!" The other two answer directly without hesitation.

"Oh," surprised Sasuke becomes, "then let's go."

They both run while holding Tohru and Kisa's hand towards the roller coaster. Hiro guides them to the closest one. When they reach it, they look up and see how tall and long it is.

"Uh, Hiro. Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asks, not too sure about this particular roller coaster.

"What, are you scared?" Hiro asks his competition sarcastically, knowing that if Sasuke says yes, that he'll never let Sasuke hear the end of it.

"No way! I want to ride, but I'm not so sure about these two." He points his thumb at mesmerized Tohru and Kisa.

"Big." Tohru says dumbly.

She holds on tight to Hiro. "Hiro, I'm scared. I don't want to go on."

"We'll just sit this one out. You two go and enjoy yourselves." Tohru takes Kisa and sits down on the nearest bench.

"If you say so." Sasuke says, like it's no loss.

Unfortunately, Hiro has to be with Kisa. "Are you sure? I'll be there to hold you if you get scared." he says to Kisa.

"(Hold her! Isn't Hiro a little too young to be thinking of things like that! What's he trying to pull?)" Sasuke asks himself about their age.

"It's quite all right you know. We'd rather just relax for now." Tohru assures them.

Sasuke tugs on Hiro's arm a little, making him face Sasuke. "Come on Hiro! There's no persuading them."

"Whatever." They both get in line for the front seats. A few minutes later, they come back with disappointed and a little annoyed looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Tohru asks with concern, knowing that they didn't get what they wanted.

A sweatdrop then appears on both boys' heads. Hiro then just admits it so that Tohru and Kisa won't bug them about it. "We're too short."

"Oh, that's too bad (and kind of funny.)" Tohru says in a sad tone, holding back her laugh.

"But they said we're big enough to go on the other rides." Sasuke informs.

"Then why not? The roller coaster can't be the only fun ride, can it?" Tohru asks.

"I guess the Revolution could prove to be exciting, if they have one here." Sasuke confirms.

"The Revolution? What's that?" Hiro asks.

"Ah, so you don't know. Follow me and be enlightened." Sasuke then begins looking for a Revolution. In his luck, there is one and it is huge.

"That looks freaky." Hiro proclaims.

"Do you want to go on it?" Sasuke asks with a lifted eyebrow kind of hoping that Hiro would say 'no' so he could rub it in his face.

"You'd never let me live it down if I didn't." Hiro informs Sasuke. He then turns to Kisa. "Do you want to go on Kisa?"

"It looks scarier than the roller coaster. I might get a headache if I go on." Kisa answers, acting all fragile and delicate.

"(Oh my God! This girl would crack at the smallest punch!)" Sasuke yells in his head, snapping it back a little as if something really dumb has just occurred.

"(Isn't there any exciting she'll go on?) if you don't want to then I won't force you." Hiro assures Kisa and looks at her in the eyes.

Kisa then hugs Hiro. "Arigato Hiro."

"Ahh! That's sweet Hiro." Tohru says, clapping her hands together.

"(Loser!) How about you Tohru?" Sasuke asks getting her attention.

"Well....okay! I could use something exciting. But who will stay with Kisa?" Tohru asks Sasuke and Hiro.

Then a mysterious person from behind answers "I will."

Tohru jumps back in shock of her best friend sneaking up on her. "Hana! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but I heard that you need someone to watch Kisa for now." Hana reminds Tohru.

"Really? You'd do that?" Tohru asks her in a sort of surprised voice.

"What are friends for?"

"Arigato!" Tohru bows down to Hana.

Sasuke then approaches Hana. "Hi Saki! Where's Megumi?"

After he asked that, someone from behind answers him "Right here."

Sasuke, knowing Megumi, is not surprised. "Nice try, but your not going to scare me like that."

"Oh darn." Megumi pouts, acting like he's mad.

"Uh, are we going on a ride or not?" Hiro interrupts with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke turns to Megumi before leaving. "Megumi, are you coming or staying?"

"I'll stay Sasuke. These things bore me."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow "(Or I bet that he wants to spend time with Kisa) if you say so. Come on Tohru!"

"See you later Hana!" All three of them sit on the bench and watch the other three get in line for the Revolution. Kisa has a conversation with Hana and Megumi while waiting.

About ten minutes later, the trio returns with Sasuke and Hiro looking sort of satisfied, and a Tohru looking very messed up, mainly in the area where the hair belongs.

"The was such a rush! I don't think I've ever done anything that exciting!" Tohru announces.

"It's just a ride Tohru." Sasuke reminds his older cousin.

"But didn't you have fun?" Tohru asks him.

"It was all right, wasn't it Hiro?" he faces Hiro.

"NO! It was so annoying!" Hiro yells with a stress mark on his head.

"Why is that?" Tohru asks. She was sitting on the other side of Hiro in the ride so she really didn't know what happened.

"Sasuke was getting bored on the ride, so he decided to yell 'WEEE!' everytime we flipped or swinged! It was so annoying! He did not want to shut up!" Hiro screams out, holding back the powerful urge to knock Sasuke out.

"Hey! I was making the ride more fun for me. You can't complain. You were the one who kept on screaming like a little girl, not Tohru. She was too busy closing her eyes and keeping her legs up to cover her body. Everyone then begins to stare at Hiro. Hiro takes a step back and sweatdrop begin to appear.

"All right! You got me! You tell anyone else and I will hunt you down!" Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "Hmph! I still wish that we were tall enough to go on the roller coaster."

"Life has its losses." Hana proclaims.

"Well, it's been fun chatting with Kisa, but we have to get going. Come on Hana." Megumi tells them holding Hana's hand to leave.

"Farewell Tohru, see you at school." She waves bye to Tohru.

Tohru begins to wave her entire arm and says "Bye Hana!"

"So what were you two talking about?" Sasuke asks Kisa.

"You and Hiro, but it wasn't personal things. It's just that you two seem so much alike." Kisa tells him.

"Really?" They both said then looked at each other. "No way!" they both face away and cross their arms at the same time.

"(Kisa's right, but Sasuke's more open about things.)" Tohru then puts her finger on her chin. "(Hmm, I wonder what Yuki and the others are doing back home, I hope the house is still there when I get back.)"

They take a break to eat and play some games. That's when Tohru discovers something they've been overlooking.

"It's all half price today! Hiro, did you plan this?" Tohru asks Hiro, finally discovering that he did plan all this.

"Yup! I had a feeling we'd run into you two today, so I checked on what we could do together." Hiro tells them in a way of saying 'all right you caught me!'

"You mean, you actually wanted to be with us?" Sasuke asks him, kind of confused.

"Are you really that dense? Take a hint!" Hiro yells at him while putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, uh hai. (So Hiro does like me, as a friend, he just doesn't like showing affection or being friendly for that matter.)" Sasuke happily thinks.

"Hiro, I had a wonderful day today. Arigato!" Tohru says.

Sasuke then tugs on her shirt a little to get her attention. "Tohru, what time is it?"

Tohru glances at her watch to find out. "It's quarter to six."

"Come on!" He pulls her arm. "The movie's about to start. Hiro, Kisa, do you want to come?"

"What movie is it?" Hiro asks, waiting to hear if it's worthy enough for Hiro to watch it.

"It's called _Dai Tsugeki_, it's from the anime _Naruto_, which I really like. The movie is showing today." He tells all three of them.

"What's it about?" Tohru asks.

"I'll tell you on the way." All four of them begin walking to the theater, which is about ten minutes away."The anime is about a little boy, obviously named Naruto. When he was born a fox demon was sealed away inside him. Because of this, he is shunned by the adults and made fun of by the kids. All he wants is respect from the people, so he becomes a ninja and tries to prove himself. He is teamed up with three other ninjas, Sakura, Sasuke..."

"Hey that's your name!" Kisa announces.

"Yes I know, And Kakashi, their sensei. It's their adventures and battles versus enemies. It's very interesting. (That's weird, I just realized that in _Naruto_, Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, and Megumi has been giving me hints that Sakura has a crush on me. That's really weird!)" Sasuke thinks while a weird feeling comes over him, quickly he shakes off those thoughts and continues the conversation.

"Kisa, do you want to see it?" Hiro asks his girlfriend/cousin.

"It sounds good. So okay! I'll watch it." Kisa answers happily.

Since Kisa said 'yes', that leaves Hiro no other choice. "Then I'll watch it too."

"So it's another group activity. I'd never think I'd have so much fun with you two. I'm mean, like no offense, but you are like the two who avoids everyone. Hiro seems like the serious type, and Kisa is like the shy type. Is it was really fun. I really enjoy being with you two." Sasuke compliments both of them.

"Arigato Sasuke." Kisa thanks him.

"I guess I could say thanks." Hiro says while rolling his eyes.

"(I can't believe this is the Hiro I know, he's beginning to be more open and happy! Sasuke reminds me of how everyone sees me. When people are around him, they're just happy.)" Tohru happily says in her mind.

"We're here! Come on! My treat." Sasuke tells all of them.

"(It better be good, but what does that matter, I'm not paying.)" Hiro thinks in relief that he doesn't have to spend anymore money.

Sasuke buys tickets and they all go in. Sasuke find four seats and Tohru insists on buying the refreshments. He leaves and shortly returns with a small bag of popcorn, two drinks, one for Sasuke and Tohru, the other for Hiro and Kisa, and a little candy. At exactly six o'clock the previews start showing, and of course, Hiro has to comment.

"Why do they bother showing these? Do they really think we could care less? What's the point of wasting our time with these things?" Hiro raves on nearly forgetting that he's in a theater, not like that'll stop him anyway.

"Hiro, be quiet." Kisa whispers, sounding a little angry.

"Whatever." He settles down and sips on the drink.

After three minutes of previews the movie finally starts. Hiro falls completely silent in fear of getting Kisa mad. The beginning of the movie starts out very well, Sasuke, Tohru, and Kisa were really enjoying the movie, but Hiro tries to resist from saying anything. In the movie, Naruto and Sasuke we're trying to find Sakura after she gets captured.

Tohru gets a little more tense, but Kisa and Sasuke remains relaxed a silent. Hiro still is trying to resist from commenting on anything. After one and half-hours, the movie ends and everyone comes out showing that they enjoyed the movie. Tohru becomes a little more relaxed and a little invigorated. Sasuke and Kisa are completely happy with what they just saw, and Hiro finally starts burst and starts going about everything he wanted to say.

"What was with that Naruto? Why couldn't they just kill the bad guy when they had the chance? Why does Sakura never want to show her true feelings for Sasuke? And what was with the Kakashi Sensei?"

They all stare at Hiro while sweatdropping. Sasuke finally goes forward and says something. "So you didn't like it?" Sasuke asks.

"It's now one of my favorite movies." They all fall down the anime way.

"You know Hiro, if you really like something, you don't continuously question it." Sasuke informs the questioning boy.

"Whatever. It's late now so Kisa and I better get going. See you at school tomorrow Sasuke. Later Tohru." Hiro takes Kisa's hand and gets ready to leave.

"Bye Sasuke, bye sissy." They both go on their way home, back to their house.

**THE END**

Yup! This is, out of the entire time I knew Sissy, my favorite day. I know Hiro was really nice to Tohru, but only when we're with Sasuke. If he's not around Hiro's so mean to her. I hope Hiro could finally just stop and be friends with Tohru. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

Hello! This is her ojiisan. I did the typing for this story and as you've read, there are thoughts in the story. Although Kisa or I for that matter didn't know what they were thinking at those times, I just assumed that it'd be something they think, depending on the situation. Hope you liked it, oh and please don't comment on this note!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kisa goes to school the next day, she quickly checks her mail for any reviews, and to her luck, there a lot of reviews.

kawaii-onigiri 01-25-05

I loved it! I remember that day. It was one of the best!

neko-over-nezumi 01-25-05

So that's what you did that day when we knocked out Shigure. I wished I could have that much fun!

princenezumi 01-25-05

How sweet. No wonder Tohru and Sasuke came back with such big smiles on their faces.

gurl-luver 01-25-05

Kisa. Great job! I'm simply amazed by your skills in writing. I wonder who that person was who typed it. He must be extremely skilled.

rabbitboy16 01-25-05

WHAT?? You did all that without me! No fair!

nezumiforever 01-25-05

My little Kisa had fun. I happy for you Kisa, but I wished I was there too. It sounded like a lot of fun.

nekoforever 01-25-05

AHH! How cute!! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!!

solitarydragon 01-25-05

That's why you came home so late, well, as long as you had fun. Very nice.

tigersheep 01-24-05

I remember that day, doesn't mean I'll still be nice to Tohru! It's only because Sasuke and I are best buds! But, I'll never forget that day either.

yankee-doodle 01-24-05

How sweet! Have we met? Oh well, I see you know Hana also. It was a very good story to tell to the world.

shockwave 01-24-05

Ahh, memories, what will we do without them. I might be better off, or not. That was truly a wonderful story. I wonder if Megumi still remembers?

Mrs.YukiSohma 01-24-05

I don't believe we've met, but I read and was touched. I hope to spend a day like that with Yuki. My dearest Yuki.

for-my-sis 01-24-05

Those were the days. Very good describing. I wonder why you left out the conversation between both of us? Maybe it was because it was mostly about Sasuke and this stories not about him right?

chibi-onigiri 01-24-05

Applaud! Applaud! Excellent! I'll also be one who'll never ever forget that day. It was the best! I can't believe how accurately you told that story. So long and yet you told it like it was happening before your very eyes! VERY VERY GOOD!!

After reading them, she smiles very widely. Hiro notices and decides not to ask. She then sees the reply she got from Shigure's song and to everyone else.

To kawaii-onigiri

Thank you! I could write more if you want.

To princenezumi

Uh uh Yuki. I'm not JUST a perv. I'm also a published novelist.

To neko-over-nezumi

You're so mean! I'm telling!

To rabbitboy16

That's not nice Momiji. Want me to tell your daddy?

To nezumiforever

Didn't you tell me that on White Day?

To nekoforever

It's not eww! It's poetry.

To solitarydragon

Oh come on Hari! You don't mean that!

To sissy-n-sheep

Probably, because I bet you're going to be a beautiful high school.

To tigersheep

I know what to say, you're going to be with one in a few years.

To yankee-doodle

Why not?

To shock-wave

Who Aya? I'm not that sick, maybe remove about ten of those veries and that should be correct.

To Mrs.YukiSohma

Really, let me get a good look at you and I'll determine if you're better looking than my cousin.

To chibi-onigiri

Thank you Sasuke! You're so nice. I wanted to try to write something else besides stories.

Kisa laughs a little at the replies, then goes back to attending school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: So how was it? Was it good? Tell me, what the chapter good? (Quoting Azumanga Diaoh. Very funny part) Sorry for the extremely long updating but I didn't get that many reviews. Did any of you even read the song Shigure wrote? Because I only received a couple of reviews from that chapter. If you didn't then read that chapter also and tell me what you think. Remember, vote on the next character and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, Kisa's story was from my Family Discovery chapter 4, just so you know.

I'm not really updating my fanfics because I've put them on temporary hold. Sorry! But I've started an original manga that's going very well. It's called A Rising Talent. I've created the main cast, designed them, gave them lengthy profiles, and designed the cover. If you want go check it out. Everyone who read it so far really likes it. Anyways, review!!!! I promise I'll update this fic faster if you just show some support! Oh and to everyone who read my Family Discovery, if you really want to sequel to come out by at least this week or next week, show me some support for that fic in your reviews. Thanks again for reading and I'm really back this time!

Now replying to reviewers

To Lys3

Really? You liked it. Maybe I should write more funny reviews like that.

To Lefullie

That's nice. I'm adding more.

To Goldfire

Thanks!

To chibi-yumi

I'm trying, I might consider adding the rest of the Prince Yuki fanclub, might. Also, everytime it's a really wacky fic, I'll add anonymous reviewers.

To Mirror of Chasm

Thanks, I like being funny, some say I'm very good at making people laugh.

To Nao

You got your wish!

To CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl

Glad you liked it.

To Runic Knight

I'm happy you like it. Do you like everyone else's name?

To JustAnotherAnimeFan

Well, I hope you find out all you want to know about Ayame.

To FruitsBasketcase

Only if people vote for him, I'll do. But I have a weird feeling that Hatori might be next. I don't know, we'll see.

To GirlWaterShaman

Did you read it? Shigure's song?

To demon m-chan

Thanks. I've been having a blast here in Hawaii! My manga collection went from 6 in Germany to 30 here. My anime collection hasn't improved much, maybe cause it's like, super expensive. Also, I might get a girlfriend. She's a really cool person who creates her own manga. She's the reason I started my manga. Since I got here, my talents have gotten better, my writing, my drawing, and now I write songs, besides that Shigure one, real songs that have a meaning and all. I'll put the website I created in school at the end. Check it out!

To Raizard333

Thank you one out of the two people who read Shigure's song. I forgot I wrote this song when I wrote like, seven other songs for my original manga. Hope you enjoy the rest.

To Riharu

I must thank that second person out of two who read my Shigure song. Thank you!

To melaniemelmelgirl

I don't believe I received a review from you coming from the seventh chapter. It's okay. Have you read my updated Cardcaptor Sakura fic?

There you have it! If you want to check almost everything I've been doing since I got here in Hawaii, check out the website I created in school entitled Creativity. It has ten of the songs I wrote and finished, all my fanfics and my manga that I've submitted, and most of my drawings. Here it is - http:www.k12.hi.us/abuna224/q2. Add that curvy symbol. You know, the one in the corner of your keyboard before the abuna224. Plus, tell me what you think of everything I've been doing. Also, I need some support for my Cardcaptor Sakura, DN Angel, and .HackDusk fics. Please read those if you have time. Thanks again and REVIEW!!!!


	9. Hatori's Story

Yo yo yo wat up bras! The keine is back and updating my fic for all you lovely female readers. Well, I suppose all of you are girls. Here are the results

Hatori - 4

Hiro - 3

Megumi - 1

Ritsu - 1

Yuki - 1

When I saw the votes I was like "NOT EVEN" cause I really wanted to do a Hiro fic man, but then I was like "Not too bad" cause I thought of a story for our bra Hatori. The votes aren't very impressive. After this little chap, my reviews have to break 100 or this fic goes under the rubbish section. You know wat that means ya? You betta review or it won't be pretty for all yas. Oh, and sorry for the pidgin accent, surrounded by it too much and picking it up. I'll keep on trying to add more and more people to the reviewing cast. So here it is, Hatori's story!

Oops! I also forgot about Ayame's review for Kisa's story and Shigure's song. Here it is.

fabulousbigbrother 03-24-04

Oh Shigure! You should've wrote that in high school. I bet all the girls would've loved it!

fabulousbigbrother 01-25-05

Kisa! You had fun! That's so wonderful! I wish I was there too!

I don't know, I seemed to have forgotten him ever since I did his fic.

**Chapter 9- Hatori's Story**

What Shigure had shown Hatori got him thinking about how he could send out a message to all young people who are in love. For one thing, he didn't want anyone to ever experience what he went through, so he went to his computer (if he has one, let's just keep it at that) and begins creating a story based on his past.

In about an hour of so, making sure it's free of mistakes and that it's interesting, Hatori finishes his story, hoping the message would help others in their relationship and no one ends up hurt the way he did.

-

**Through the Scarred Eye** by solitary-dragon

Rated: EB (Emotional Breakdown)

It was quite sometime ago when a certain man, a doctor to be exact, met a woman who was to be his assistant in his work. A very distant cousin, close enough to say they were family, but far enough to go into a relationship.

He never saw it coming, falling for this woman, through her eyes of kindness and cheerfulness. Plus, the one question she asked that he'll never forget.

It went "Say, when the snow melts, what does it become"

He answered in a way that made it seem obvious"That's simple, it becomes water."

However, the expression on her face said otherwise"Bvvbvv, you're wrong, it becomes spring." She corrects him. That's when it sparked between both of them. Soon, they began bonding, she left presents for him inside his notebook when he wasn't looking.

As the days passed by, the two confessed their love and everything was going wonderfully. However, the man held a dark secret, one that forced him to keep his distance from anyone, even this woman that he loved so much. Because of this secret, they had never kissed or hugged, for there was a great risk of his secret being exposed.

Nevertheless, fate got in the way and one day, they began getting very intimate with each other and his secret had slipped his mind. When they hugged, his secret was exposed. The woman had tried to her best to deal with it as it was revealed, and when the man had explained it to her later on, all she did was laugh.

This meant a great deal to him. They were in love, no secrets, nothing wrong with their relationship, and they believed it was time. They decided to get married. What the man forgot to mention to his fiancée was that he was under the service of someone else in their family, someone he respects but does not always agree with.

When he had told his leader of their engagement, the man was infuriated. He picked up a vase and smashed it against his left eye, almost permanently blinding him in that eye. As his love came to his aid, his leader actually had the nerve to ask if he was all right. With no reply, the leader started blaming the man's love, scolding her, telling her that everything that happened was her fault.

She believed him, she honestly thought that it was all her fault. This lead to a mental breakdown with her. All she did was blame herself for what happened. No matter what the man said to her, all she would do is cry and yell at herself. She was slowing killing herself, until his leader gave him the order to do what only this man could do, erase her memory.

This was a skill he learned and very well perfected. Even though his leader had ordered it, even though he didn't want her to forget all the memories they shared being together, he knew that it was the only way to save her. When they were together for the last time, as he put his hand on her head to perform the process of making her forget, he sees one last tear trickle down her face.

"I'm sorry." She says"Sorry I couldn't protect you." She tells him. With that one last sentence, he erases her memory.

Tears then begin streaming down his cheeks"No, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." He tells his unconscious love as she forgets everything they've been through.

The next day, she packs all her belonging in his office. "Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I'll still be studying." She tells him while bowing, completely oblivious of the events that occurred over the past weeks.

She leaves the office, the man's office, the man's life, all I could do was cry, and watch her leave through my scarred left eye.

**THE END**

-

As Hatori checks his computer a couple of days afterwards, he notices his email filled with all this review alerts.

kawaii-onigiri 02-13-05

I remember that story, it was so sad! I couldn't help but cry!

neko-over-nezumi 02-13-05

So you're really not the bastard I took you for. Real harsh man.

princenezumi 02-13-05

Life works this way. All you have to do is try your best to take it as well as you can.

gurl-luver 02-13-05

Oh Hari! You poor thing, don't worry about Kana. You'll find someone else!

rabbitboy16 02-13-05

It's okay Hatori, I understand how you feel.

nezumiforever 02-13-05

Don't feel too bad about it. You still have your family behind you.

nekoforever 02-13-05

I hope that doesn't happen with me and Kyo!

fabulousbigbrother 02-12-05

Hari! I feel your pain! But you should've tried again! Now it's too late.

sissy-n-sheep 02-12-05

That's sad Grandpa Hatori. I felt like crying.

tiger+sheep 02-12-05

You still love her right? Love should always come through for you and you should never give up on it.

yankee-doodle 02-12-05

I remember you, I don't know when, but yeah. If that stories true then woah! You Sohmas must have it really hard!

shockwave 02-12-05

Love can be a happy thing or a sad thing, either way, someone will always get hurt. Remember that.

Mrs.YukiSohma 02-12-05

What a tragic love story! I hope nothing like that happens with me. I don't know if I'd be able to bear it!

for-my-sis 02-12-05

That's true love right there, between both of you. You gave up everything you had with her, just to give her another chance at life. You truly are a kind person.

Future Yuki Pres. 02-12-05

The romance story of the year! Girls will be tearing over this!

chibi-onigiri 02-12-05

Wow Hatori, that's really deep. I don't think I'd ever be able to share something like that with the world like you and Momiji did. It must've been for a good reason. I remember Tohru telling me that you tried pushing her away from the family just so you could save her the pain you went through. I've never seen this side of you. It was truly a touching story.

Hatori smiles at the results his story produced. He then notices an email under all those review alerts. It's Kisa's reply to all her reviews.

To kawaii-onigiri

Thanks a lot Sissy!

To princenezumi

It was mostly Hiro and Sasuke.

To neko-over-nezumi

Why don't you spend more time with Sasuke then?

To gurl-luver

You're so silly Grandpa Shigure. You're the one who typed it!

To rabbitboy16

I didn't mean to. It was all Hiro's idea.

To nezumiforever

Maybe next time it could be the whole family.

To nekoforever

Thanks!

To solitarydragon

Of course! Thanks Grandpa!

To tiger+sheep

I know you won't. It'll always be a day to remember.

To yankee-doodle

No we haven't met. Thanks anyway.

To shock-wave

He does, he told me.

To Mrs.YukiSohma

Oh really? You must be a friend of my cousin then.

To for-my-sis

You're correct. It was Grandpa Shigure's idea to leave it out.

To chibi-onigiri

Wasn't it one of the best days ever? I just told the story to Grandpa Shigure and he wrote it all out.

Hatori smiles, then logs off.

-

AB-Angel: Do you like? You like my fanfic? I got a request to make the characters' stories longer but I have to tell that person that it's really hard, depending on who it is. Remember, 100 reviews is the only way I'll continue onto chapter 10. Sorry it was so short but yeah, just review and tell me what you thought. Don't forget to vote too. Here are the replies to all you lovely reviewers.

To** Crystal of dark**

Thanks! Please read my other fics, they need more support than this fic.

To **Sami the archangel**

Well, so am I. I training myself. I told myself that I won't continue drawing out my manga until I learned contour drawing (clothes). I'm putting my manga on hold for now so I could concentrate on my fanfictions.

To **Suriana Amaya**

Can you vote next time?

To** Sango Twin**

I'll take your word for it, the Sango thing.

To **GirlWaterShaman**

Yes I am! Have you read Broken Bond yet? Weren't you one of my readers for Family Discovery? Broken Bond's out, the sequel.

To** FruitsBasketcase**

I was hoping Hiro but it was Hatori, but now that he's out of the way, Hiro has a better chance. Thanks for being the first reader of my Broken Bond, as a treat, I'll email you the theme song to that fic, if you want. It's a really nice song. I actually have a melody to it and I sing it like everyday. Maybe if you live somewhere in the US with a cell phone that has free calls anywhere in the US during the weekends, I could call you and sing it. Just kidding, but you never know. You could have a chance to talk to me, a future American Idol. Okay now I'm being dumb, but I could actually sing.

To **senbi **

You got Hatori's, now if you and others vote for Ritsu then his can come out.

To **dragonpurity **

Just vote, it helps me. If only a few people vote, it doesn't push me as much to continue.

To **Hermoniezclone**

I thought I made it clear in the beginning that Sasuke is the character I created for my Family Discovery fic (please read it then Broken Bond, the sequel) and I put him in here as the ultimate reviewer and the one who introduces them to Oh, and I would email you when I update, but the problem is, you didn't leave a email address for me to email! I even checked your profile and it didn't have it. If you want to know immediately when someone's fic is updated, put me on your author alert list. When you review this chapter, click on the add to author alert box. Now everytime I update me fics, you'll get an email telling you which on got updated.

To **Rinagurl13**

I'm glad I made you laugh. My other Fruits Basket fic is also funny. It's called Family Discovery and it's completed. The first chapter of the sequel's out but I suggest you read Family Discovery first. You'll learn of the origin of Sasuke Toko.

To **lovemanga19967**

I'm glad you do.

To **Riharu**

Uh, I thought I made it clear that Shigure was the one writing it for Kisa.

To **silverfoxayame**

You got you're wish!

To **wenna**

Really? Can you tell me how you know that, about Yuki giving the hat?I thought Mrs.YukiSohma was obviously Matoko Minagawa, oh well. I just added Minami to the list. I'll try to make their stories longer, but it's hard considering there's not much to write about. Don't worry, in the sequel to this fic, the chapters will be much longer.

There you have it and to all of my Family Discovery readers, Broken Bond is out! To all who've been waiting for the sequel, it's out and read! To all who haven't read Family Discovery, don't even think of reading Broken Bond, nothing will make sense to you readers. It picks off immediately where Family Discovery left off. I consider that trilogy to be my best fanfic so far, Binded Captor for Cardcaptor Sakura next, Dark Downfall for DN Angel third, this one fourth, Hikaru's Fan for Hikaru No Go, American Shaman for Shaman King (might kill it), and lastly Humans Vs. Saiyans for DBZ (needs serious revising). Thanks for reading and remember, no updating for this fic until reviews break 100. I mean come on! The author who I borrowed this idea from has like only 5 or 6 chapters and it already broke 100 and I'm on my 9th and it's only like 86. Please review, and vote! It bugs me when someone reviews my latest chapter and doesn't vote.

Oh, and I have one announcement to make, this fic will be only 26 chapters long so after the 26th chapter, that's it, this fic's finished, but do not fret! I have another fic that will replace the humor and originality of this one. It's called Fruits Basket Daily Lives, Zodiac's Version. Couldn't think of a better title, but it's a fic that also needs voting to continue and I assure you, it'll be even funnier than this one. REVIEW so I could get this fic finished and we could go on with my newer one! AB-Angel out!


	10. Hiro's Story

OVER 100 REVIEWS! YEAH! GO BRAH! GO BRAH! I must thank AnimeFreakKagome (even though she didn't vote) for being the one hundredth reviewer! I guess we all know who's next in line but just for the heck of it, here are the results:

Hiro- 14

Megumi- 1

Yuki- 1

Mayuko- 1 (Who's that?)

Akito- NEVER!

So it's obviously settled. HIRO'S THE WINNER! YEAH! My favorite character gets to do his own fiction! Or story. His is probably going to be as long as Kisa's, that should tell some of my reviewers something. Oh and another thing, I'm not sure but I think it's Rory-Lighten or Suriana Amaya. Please if you're going to anonymously review all my chapters just so you could get whoever you want next, please be a little more original with the reviews, and wait until someone else who's signed on review so it's not so suspicious. Thank you.

NOW ON WITH THE FIC! This chapter will be written in Hiro's POV. One more character's being added to the cast of reviews.

**Chapter 10- Hiro's Story**

Everyone thinks that I'm a annoying, sarcastic, selfish little brat with a smart mouth who could think of no one but myself, and Kisa and Rin. I don't know anyone besides those two who finds my company entertaining. Being the youngest zodiac, I'm just a little kid who no one would take seriously. I could be fun, I can be like any other kids, I could also be mature when I want.

Here's my proof.

-

**A Very Unique Valentine's** by tiger+sheep

Rated: TMF (Too much fun)

As the dawn rises, starting the day, I awaken in my bed, knowing exactly what today is. Today's the day I once again get raided by girls with Valentine's chocolates. But it's also the day Kisa buys me a gift along with the traditional chocolates.

It's really the only part of Valentine's I really look forward to. As I leave my house after getting ready, I head over to Kisa's house to pick her up. I arrive only to find that she's already ready and waiting for me to get her.

"Morning Hiro!" She greets me with her same warm smile. I notice the chocolates in a bag that she's holding. She reaches in and takes out one box. "Happy Valentine's Day Hiro." She tells me as she hands me the box of chocolates.

"Thanks Kisa. This will probably be the only one I eat today." I tell her, not thinking at all about the gift she always gives me but hasn't yet. Maybe she's waiting until later.

"Come on. Let's go, I want to see the others." Kisa grabs my arm and we head off. I bet she meant Sasuke, Megumi, and Sakura. Ever since we met them, we've been sticking with them everytime we ran into each other. I really don't want to see them. I want to spend my Valentine's with Kisa.

Not too long after leaving, we reach the school. This is going to be my first Valentine's in a middle school. I wonder how it'll differ from Elementary school. I bet it'll be worse.

As the first bell sounds, we head to our class. Strange, unlike the tales of Yuki and the others, I'm not being surrounded by girls and being given countless amounts of chocolates. Oh well, I guess that's good to some extent, but I was kind of preparing myself for it, while looking forward to it at the same time. It feels a little disappointing, maybe I'll wait until lunch or after school. Maybe it'll happen then.

Hours later, after lunch, still the only chocolate I received was the one that Kisa gave me. I have until after school to be showered with chocolates. I hope it happens, or it will be a wasted Valentine's. Now that I think about it, it might also embarrass me. I'll be the only Sohma male who didn't get chocolates on Valentine's day this year. THIS SUCKS! It better happen after school or else I can't show my face to the family until like White Day.

I wait until school's over. I hope that even just one girl would give me chocolates. I think about so much I don't even notice that Kisa's trying to tell me something. Until finally she nudges me. "Huh? What is it Kisa?"

"School's out." She tells me. I look at my pocket watch. WHAT? Already. That was fast. I guess time flies when you're thinking.

AN: I believe it.

As we head to our shoe lockers, I sigh in disappointment. Kisa catches this and asks if I'm okay. I reply as I'm opening my locker. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that no one..." I get cut off because I am instantly showered by boxes of chocolates, literally! "(YES! It's happened!)" I inwardly smile because being buried doesn't give my body much movement. Shortly after I'm buried, I hear another avalanche of boxes.

I'm not sure who it is, until Kisa says, "Oh, kora Megumi and Sakura. Where's Sasuke?"

I'm guessing that Sasuke's head popped out of the chocolates. "Here! How you doing Kisa?"

"Genki desu."

I then hear him say, "Doko Hiro wa nan desu ka?"

When I hear, "You see that?" I start digging out. "Hai, he's in there."

After a couple of more scoops, I'm finally able to pop my head out. "Woo! I thought I was going to suffocate." I say in relief, regaining my breath.

"I guess we both have something in common." Sasuke's head says to my head.

"I seriously doubt that you got all those chocolates because the girls think you're so cute and good looking." I tell him.

"Well, maybe, or maybe because I have a lot of friends." He informs me.

"Bet I have more chocolate than you!" I then announce.

"That's okay. I don't want to take advantage of you." Sasuke tells me. Is he serious? Does he honestly think he has way more than me? We'll see about that.

"Oh, backing out I see. It's okay if you don't want to since I'm more popular." I say with pride.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke leaps out of the pile and starts counting his chocolates. Shortly after I start too. After a few minutes, both of us finish counting and the end result is...

"78!" We both yell.

"Hey, I beat my last year's record. But I'm tied with you!" Sasuke yells and points at me.

"It ain't over till it's over!" I yell back.

"Isn't everyone having so much fun." Megumi comments while we argue.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here Sasuke, happy Valentine's Day." Kisa hands Sasuke the chocolates. How could she!

Sasuke then smirks at me. "79. I win." He then laughs.

"Oops! That reminds me." She hands the chocolates to me. "Here cutie!"

"ACK! We're tied again! Sakura! How could you?" Sasuke yells at his lady friend.

"What?" Sakura says sarcastically.

"Hah! We're tied and you don't win!" I gloat to Sasuke, nearly laughing in his face, even though I didn't win.

Megumi then seems to notice something, it's a bag of chocolate boxes. Probably from Tohru.

"Sasuke, what's that?" Megumi points to Sasuke's bag.

"I don't know. Let me see." He then discovers a box of chocolates made out to me from Tohru. Sasuke's mouth then falls wide open.

"What? What is it?" I ask, already knowing what it is.

"Nothing! It's uh nothing of importance." Sasuke lies. Sakura then grabs it and hands it to me.

"It's from Sasuke's cousin, Tohru. I guess you win." Sakura informs me.

"An even 80. Who's the most popular one here, Sasuke?" I ask smirking at him, glowing with pride.

"Why should I tell you!" Sasuke says.

"Come on! I want to know." I continue gloating.

"Oh fine! Anata." Sasuke grumbles and points at me.

"Hah! I know." I put the final chocolates in the pile.

"What are you going to do with all those chocolates anyway?" Sasuke asks while sticking all his chocolates neatly in the bags he brought. I then look at my pile. Oh crap! How am I going to carry all these chocolates? I wonder how Yuki and the others managed.

"I don't know. What are you going to do with yours?" I then ask him, maybe he has a solution.

"Well, I'm going to do what I always do. Give them all to my brother and sister and keep a little bit for myself." Sasuke answers. When he finishes, he picks up the extra bags and gives them to me. "Here. It'll be kind of hard to bring them around without something to put them in." He informs me.

"I guess. Thanks. I have no use for them so I guess I'll just give them away." I then tell Sasuke.

"To who?"

"There's no one I know that I could give them to. Whatever, I'll just give them to your brother and sister too." I respond to his question. I don't know, I'm feeling a little generous today.

"That's cool. Come on. Let's all go to my house and drop off these chocolates. Then we can do something fun." Sasuke plans.

"Sure, let's go." I agree. We then head off carrying the 159 chocolates, plus whatever amounts the other three received, we had with us to Sasuke's house so we could give almost all of it to his siblings. I've never met them. I wonder if they're anything like Sasuke.

I look over and see Sakura mumbling something to Megumi. What's she telling him?

Megumi's answer I hear. "Well, it's not only Sasuke's chocolates this time. It's Hiro's too." He says. Sakura then mumbles something to herself.

Shortly after, we reach the Toko residence. "Here we are! I guess you're finally going to see my home." Sasuke tells Kisa and I. "Come on! I'll introduce you to my family."

As they enter, Sasuke discovers that no one's home except Satski and his mom. "Mom? Where's Shinichiro and dad?"

"They're shopping for some things we need this week." She completely doesn't notice that she has visitors. There seems to be something that's bugging her, maybe that's why. "Sasuke, there's something I need to talk to you about. I'll be in the kitchen when you're finished." She walks away and leaves us for the moment.

"I wonder what's wrong? No matter, come guys, we'll drop off the chocolates in the living room and you four can do whatever while I talk to my mom. Just stay in the living room, I don't want my mom getting mad for anything." We all nod at him.

We enter the house and find his little sister watching TV. "Hi oniichan!"

"Yeah whatever." He then lifts up the chocolates, "Look what I have!" She jumps up in excitement and scrimmages through the bags. Man, she's huge! I wonder how much she weighs and how old she is.

"Valentine's chocolates! Wow there's so many! Way more than last time." Satski yells in happiness. No wonder she's so fat.

"Well over half of them are my friend, Hiro's." Sasuke informs his little sister.

"Arigato Hiro and oniichan!" She starts opening some of them. Thankfully Kisa doesn't gobble candy like that.

"Remember to leave some for Shinichiro. I'm going to talk to kaasan now. Just stay here and watch some TV. I'm sure it won't take long." Sasuke leaves us and enters the kitchen.

I then decide to ask Satski what there is to do. "So uh, Satski right? What's there to do?"

She gives me a weird look while munching on some chocolate. "All there is to do is watching TV. We have games but you have to get my older brother's permission to ask." She informs us.

"I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't mind." I respond.

"No, she means her other brother, Shinichiro." Megumi tells me. "We'll just watch some TV." Megumi then tells Satski.

She puts on some anime that I don't think any of us, not even Kisa would watch. "Uh, Satski? Could you by chance change it to something else?" I ask her politely.

"There's nothing else to watch." She answers.

I give her a stupid look. "We'll be the judge of that." She hands me the remote and I start flipping channels until we find something that all of us want to watch. While changing channels, I ask Megumi "Hey, how old is Satski?"

"She's only eight." I look at him weird then at Satski weird.

"Seriously?" I ask in disbelief.

"I know, Sasuke told me that at his church, his sister is 'the' heaviest kid under the age of ten that he's met, and he knows most of the kids." Megumi confirms.

"She must be like 85 lbs." I stare in awe at her size.

"Around that much, and she's just going to get bigger and bigger." He comments.

I finally notice it. "I take it you don't like Satski." I say.

"Ahh, you noticed. None of us do. She's such a brat. What Sasuke does to her is funny." Megumi continues. I wonder how no one else is noticing our little conversation, maybe it's because I stopped changing channels and they started watching whatever it was on.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Whenever he meets another kid around Satski's age, or a little older, he'd try to carry them, to see if they're heavier than Sasuke. And everytime, they we're always lighter. He and his brother also have funny nicknames for her like fat baby, or fat head, or seven bags of rice. Sasuke even used to call her things like super brat, annoying brat, princess brat." My laughing finally becomes noticeable. "I know, it's funny. He even told me that when Satski told on him to his mom, she just laughed because she thought it was funny, what he was calling her."

"That's funny. Too bad I don't have any brother or sister to pick on." Oh well, there's always Kyo to annoy.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke emerges from the kitchen, looking a little happy.

"What are you all doing?" He finds them playing stupid games with Satski.

"We were bored so we decided to have a little fun with your sister." Sakura answers. I didn't even notice they we playing games. But it was fun talking to Megumi.

"Right." He says sarcastically. "Haha gave me 2000 yen so we can spend the day together. What do you want to do?" he asks us. "Oh, and movies, amusement parks are out! Got that Hiro?"

"Oh sure. I really don't know then." I answer.

"I know! Let's go to the Mall! We can play games, eat whatever, and just look around!" Sakura suggests.

"Do you want to go?" Sasuke asks the rest of us.

"Sure. I'd love to." Kisa replies.

"Why not?" I say after her.

"Ika zo." Megumi finishes. We then set off to the mall downtown. Upon reaching the mall, we plan on what we're going to do for the past, I don't know how many hours.

"Okay, first I think we should just look around. You know, browse around and see if there's anything we want so we could go back here later with more money, unless you guys have money already than you could buy whatever you want. You guys have money right?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah, but we're saving it up for something." I tell him. Hmph, he doesn't know that the money I'm saving is for his birthday. You'd better get me something for mine Sasuke!

"That's okay then. We'll just use the money my mom gave me." That's good.

"Okay then, let's look around this place. It's the first time I've been here." Kisa announces.

"Yeah me too." I add to her comment.

"Then we'll just have to show you two around." Sasuke tells both of us. We begin with the first level of the mall. Looking around toyshops, electronic stores, and clothes departments that only Sakura would go to. We then stop at an anime store. Why am I not surprised? We split up for a little and look around the place.

While secretly following Sasuke so I could find out if there's anything that he wants here, which there most likely is, I overhear him saying something. "Cool, I could get this DVD right now, but that'd be using the money kaasan gave me. Oh well, I could always wait until next time." He puts the DVD back and looks around other places. Here's my chance, I go over, after Sasuke leaves, and grab the DVD. I dig into my pocket and find that it's exactly the right amount of money for it.

I go over to Kisa to tell her. "Hey Kisa, I know what to get for Sasuke's birthday. You wait here and don't tell Sasuke or the other two." She nods and waits. I take the DVD tot he cashier and purchase it without any sign of Sasuke or the other two around. I quickly stash it away in my bag, then rejoin the others.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" Kisa asks them.

"Nah, nothing I could afford." Sasuke answers. Kisa and I wink at each other.

"Nothing I really want." Megumi then answers. Really, there was nothing he wanted?

"I don't even know why I'm here. I don't even really like anime." Sakura comments, what a weirdo. I know she likes Sayonara Pussycat and that's an anime.

"No one asked you to come in. You could've just waited outside patiently for the rest of use." Sasuke tells her. Haha! She got told! Sort of.

"Well, let's drop the subject. Any other stores in this level you want to go to?" Sakura asks us.

"Iie. Let's go upstairs." In the second level, we go to a bookstore and check out that place. Books? I rarely read books.

AN: Does he? I'm not sure.

I see Megumi buying a book and quickly stashing it away. I bet it's for Sasuke too. We don't stay there very long, seeing is how none of us really appreciate reading. We then go looking around again in search of another store we can wander in.

As we're walking around we past by a Sanrio store. Sakura asks them if she can go look in there with Kisa quickly. "Sure, but be quick. You know how I feel when I'm hanging near a girly store." Sasuke informs her. Sakura, trying to get Kisa into that really girly stuff.

I don't even want to observe what they're doing in there. I don't want the guys to think I'm looking around in that place. A little later, the two come out, Sakura beaming with joy. What happened in there?

"Are there any kinds of other stores you guys want to go to? Because I'm kind of hungry." Sasuke asks us. Strange, once he said that, my stomach hurt a little. I'm hungry.

"None that I can't think right now." Megumi answers.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too. Ika zo taberu." Kisa says. We finally stop browsing around.

"So where do you want to eat?" Sasuke then asks us.

"I don't know. How much money did your mom give you again?" I respond with another question.

"2000 yen."

"Hm, let's try getting something that's not so expensive so we still have money to play games." I state. I'm so smart.

"You want ramen?" Megumi asks. Not even!

"Nah! I'm sort of sick of that stuff." Sakura responds. Thank goodness, we're not eating that junk.

"I like sushi." Kisa then announces. Good idea.

"Sushi sound good?" Sasuke asks.

"Sounds good. Let's eat!" I shout out since it's been decided. We head to the first Sushi place we can find and order up. We're lucky since that day, the restaurant was giving 35 discount on all kids, so instead of paying 900 yen, we spent only 585 yen. I wonder how I knew that. It's not that bad, considering how cheap it was.

"Cool, we still have 1415 yen left. That's enough to keep us busy at the arcade for a while." Sasuke tells us. Wow, that's a lot left.

We head to our final destination, the arcade at the top of the mall. Sasuke splits the money between Sasuke, Sakura, and I since Kisa didn't want to play games and Megumi wasn't really in the mood. That's okay, more money for the rest of us.

I see Sasuke run off somewhere deep in the arcade with Kisa following him. Sakura already disappears before I see where she's going. I go to play some shooting games.

I go play some fighting games after getting a couple of high scores, not bragging or anything. That is, until I hear a voice yelling out to me.

"HEY HIRO, BET YOU CAN'T BEAT ME AT THIS GAME!" Sasuke yells to me. That's my cue to take him up on another challenge.

"You're on!" We insert our tokens and start dancing to the first song "Kind Lady". Don't underestimate me Sasuke. I will wipe your face into the ground. As the song plays, Sasuke dances well, I'll give him that, but it doesn't compare to my skills.

Something I didn't notice until later on was the crowd Sasuke and I were attracting. Soon after, the song ends. The scores come up and it's Sasuke who wins by a few thousand points. Crap! I let him off easy. We begin our second song, "Look to the Sky", and poor Sasuke gets confused in the beginning, unlike me. So it's me who wins the second song!

"So you want to play huh? Let's see how you do in my territory!" Sasuke presses the button and selects ".59". NO! That stupid boy, picking this kind of song. I hate these kinds of songs. Grr, I lose by a lot, making Sasuke the overall winner. Cheater, he's going to get it.

"Okay, you win that round, but let's see how 'you' do in my territory." I choose the first song, and I bet to Sasuke's surprise, it's something that he probably wouldn't choose at his level of skill, "Paranoia Evolution".

"What! You're good at this song? But I never even tried it yet." Sasuke yells to me. Nah nah!

"Then that's uh-oh for you." The song starts and Sasuke tries his best to keep up with me, but ho hum, he loses. He then lets me choose the next song. I don't know why, maybe he has a song he wants to save for last. I see the shock in his face as I choose the next song, "I Do I Do I Do".

"You can beat this too! But I've been trying to beat this song for a long time!" Sasuke yells once more. HAHA! I'm good.

"Then I guess you're dead." The song starts up and Sasuke keeps up until the chorus goes underway. Then he starts falling behind and ends up losing. I look at him and notice how annoyed he's getting. Oops, did I go a little too far? He then chooses the song I wouldn't even choose on heavy, "Break Down".

"Are you nuts! This songs freaking hard!" I inform that little brat.

"I know, that's why I picked it." The song starts and Sasuke and I are trying our best to not fail. It's so hard we're not even trying to beat each other anymore. For some strange reason, the song ends and we both pass. The crowd I spoke of earlier claps at our spectacular performance, I must say.

"Since when did we have an audience?" I ask Sasuke.

"I don't know, but that was weird. I picked this song so we would fail and you wouldn't get your victory." Sasuke tells me. That loser.

"You're messed up. So it's one-one for both of us. Want a tie breaker?" I ask.

Sasuke reaches in his pocket only to find it empty "Oops! I'm all out of money." I then see Sasuke smirk. What's that smirk for? He probably won't tell me anyway.

"What?" I then check my own pocket. "I'm all out too! This sucks! I guess we have no choice but to leave." I suggest.

"Matte. Let's see if Sakura ran out already." She then appears with a bunch of stuffed animals from the machine she was playing. My and Sasuke's mouths hit the floor.

"That's what you spent haha no okane on!" Sasuke yells. WHAT A WASTE!

"So, I couldn't resist! And there was nothing I wanted to play." Sakura uses as an excuse. LAME!

"Are you going to give any to Kisa?" I then ask, giving her the evil eye if she doesn't.

"Doushite?" She asks holding them back. How selfish!

"Sore okane wa anata no ja arimasen. Why should you keep all of those?" I then tell her. That's mean.

"Okay fine! I'll give half of them to Kisa." Sakura gives in. Hiro prevails once again!

The three of us leave the arcade and find Kisa and Megumi waiting outside talking to each other.

"Did you three have fun?" Kisa asks us.

"Hiro and I created an audience and Sakura won a lot of prizes." Sasuke informs them. "We had a horrible time." He jokes. Of course it was a horrible time! I was stuck with you!

"Yeah, I'm sure." Megumi responds.

"Here, I won some of these for you." Sakura hands Kisa some of the toys. Good.

"Doomo arigato gozaimasu." Kisa thanks her and takes the toys.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" I ask them.

"Yeah, I'm tried now." Sasuke tells us.

"So what do you want to do?" Kisa asks.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks her.

"Do you want to just leave and go our separate ways or do you want to go somewhere before that?" Kisa asks again being more specific.

"Let's go to Tohru's. You haven't met them yet, right Sakura?" Sasuke asks her. Hmm, why am I getting left out of the conversation?

"Not yet, but what time is it?" she asks before giving them an answer if she wants to go.

"Uh, wow it's already 7:42! Do you still want to go and visit Tohru? It's getting late now." Sasuke asks us again.

"Yeah it's late. I don't think we should go. It might not be safe seeing is how we're all under 16." I inform the bunch.

"So let's just go home. We can walk you two to your house. Megumi, Sakura, and I all live near each other so we'll be fine." Sasuke offers us. Ahh, how sweet! Little goody goody.

"Thanks. I'd feel better if more people were with us." Kisa tells them. We exit the mall and head to the Sohma place. After about 17 minutes, we reach the Sohma gate and say their farewells to the both of us.

After the three disappear from our sight, I turn to Kisa and see her beaming. "What's that for?" I ask, caught off guard.

"Come on Hiro, admit it. You know you had more fun than any of us." She tells me.

"Not even! You know I can't stand Sasuke. And those friends of his are so weird." I respond.

She then rolls her eyes. "Sure Hiro, maybe I should tell Sasuke all about this."

"Do what you want! I couldn't care less." I tell her. Okay, maybe I'm being a little harsh, but that's how I am. I can't help it if I don't like admitting things.

"Come on Hiro, my mom's probably worried about me, and I bet your dad's worried about you too." She says while pulling on my arm.

"Sure thing." We go inside the gates, back into our homes, where we'll always be welcomed. I hope Sasuke and the others made it back safely, because he's officially now my best friend.

OWARI

-

I look at my work with pride. It's long, longer than Kisa's was. I got the longest story! HAHAHA! It better be the best!

Three days later, I quickly jump onto one of the school computers to check my reviews.

kawaii-onigiri 02-22-05

That's so cute! Sasuke didn't explain to me all the way what happened. That's so sweet! I love how you ended the story!

neko-over-nezumi 02-22-05

It's pretty good that you're being a kid. Don't waste that Hiro. Nice story.

princenezumi 02-22-05

I'm happy for you. You found someone that you spend time with besides family. This story made me smile.

gurl-luver 02-22-05

How fortunate for you! Like I told Kyo, there will always be someone out there who truly wants to be your friend, and I guess Sasuke's that person for you.

rabbitboy16 02-22-05

WHAT? You had another get together and didn't bring me along! That's not fair!

nezumiforever 02-22-05

Okay, now I'm getting a little jealous. It seems that everyone who spends time with Sasuke and Hiro seems to have a lot of fun. I never knew you to be like this Hiro.

nekoforever 02-21-05

HOW CUTE!

solitarydragon 02-21-05

It's good that you're doing what you wish. Being with those who you enjoy being with, knowing that they'll look out for you and those you care about. Excellent work Hiro, I'm surprised by this story.

fabulousbigbrother 02-21-05

You lucky lucky boy! I remember Hari, Shigure, and I having fun days like that! Hm, now that I think about it, I actually don't. Oh well, it'll come back to me!

sissy-n-sheep 02-21-05

You remembered that Hiro, I'm glad. I told you!

free-yourself 02-21-05

That's my little Hiro. I don't recall having spent a day like that with you, ever. I hope I get a chance to spend time like that with you.

yankee-doodle 02-20-05

Another Sohma eh? Cute story you got there kid. Wish you the best.

shockwave 02-20-05

Megumi never told me of this tale. Very touching. All I felt was happiness from this story.

Mrs.YukiSohma 02-20-05

Another relative of Yuki's? I remember your name from the little girl who wrote not too long ago. I'd like to meet you. I want to see the face of the person who wrote this adorable story!

for-my-sis 02-20-05

I forgot to mention this story to my sister. She probably found out now since you wrote this but what the heck? I'm actually surprised how well you remembered everything. I'll store this so I could always cherish that memory.

Future Yuki Pres. 02-20-05

The cutest story of the year! Girls will be giggling over this story!

chibi-onigiri 02-20-05

What to say? What to say? I bet everyone else will reply nicely to this story of yours. It was good, although I wasn't too fond of those comments you made about me. But that's okay, I tease you a lot too. We're best buds anyway! Almost brothers! I'm saving this story, even though I could never forget this either, just for the heck of it. Amazing wok Hiro. Best buds forever man!

I smile even wider. YES! Does this mean my story's the best? Okay, I get the point that it was the cutest, but I want it to be the best. Oh well, I can't get everything I want.

Hm, wait a minute, there's no reply from Hatori. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it any further than he wrote about. Can't blame him.

Oh well, that's it for me, see ya!

-

AB-Angel: It's done! Chapter 10! How do you like that chapter? It's too bad, because I refuse to update this fic until I get more readers for my other Fruits Basket fic. I kind of, no, really like that one more than this one. I wrote a song for it for goodness sake! Until I get more reviews for Broken Bond (sequel to Family Discovery), I will not update this fic. But please, still review and vote because after I update Broken Bond, I'm immediately going to update this fic. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Here are you're replies:

To FruitsBasketcase

I don't know why Hatori would write a story either, but that's what the readers wanted, right? Did you get my email of the song? What'd you think of it? There's two versions, I solo and a triplet version. The solo is 4:53 long and the triplet is 7:10 long. I know, it's long. It's a really nice song. It's the only song that I wrote that I actually fully composed. Remember what I said, if you live in the US and have free cell phone calls in the weekend anywhere in the US, call me or let me call you and I could maybe sing the song to you. Thanks again for being my first reader for my Broken Bond.

To wenna

Uh, oblivious means they don't know. So it means that Kana had no idea what happened in the past days, but let's forget that. Oh, you only read up to the fifth book? How about the anime? The anime shows up to the seventh. Oh, and by the way, who's Mayuko?

To Animefreakkagome

I have a song for you

Can you vote next time? La di da do di!

To wutsmyageagain

I don't celebrate Valentine's Day, weird huh? I just wrote a chapter that has it and I don't even celebrate it. Religious thing. I'm Christian, Church of Christ, not Latter Day Saints.

To Suriana Amaya

Was that you who anonymously reviewed 8 times? I'm not sure.

Okay grr to bobo are the same person, I'm just not all the way sure yet who.

To Rory-Lighten

I very happy that you love this story! Thank you! Oh, and about Akito, don't even bother thinking about it. I hate bad guys, unless they turn good that is, or if they're not really all the evil. So don't ever expect a fic from Akito.

To GirlWaterShaman

Did you read Broken Bond, because I didn't receive a review from you. I only got one review for that fic so far, that's why I said I refuse to update this one until I get readers for that one.

To Sami the archangel

Try setting you mind to drawing. I only really do something like writing or drawing only when i really set myself to do it. Just tell yourself that you're going to draw and do it.

Vote and review! But remember, until I get more readers for Broken Bond, I won't update this fic. I'm sorry, but I really want to finish that fic but I can't work on it without any support. AB-Angel out!


End file.
